


Times of Need from Speed

by Superhero_Obsessed21



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Barry Allen Is A Human Vibrator, Barry Allen is The Flash, Belly Kink, Belly Rubs, Consensual Kink, F/M, Horny Barry Allen, Kinks, Married Barry Allen/Iris West, Masturbation, Multiple Orgasms, Mutual Masturbation, Omorashi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, clothed orgasm, pee kink
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 28,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22638268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superhero_Obsessed21/pseuds/Superhero_Obsessed21
Summary: Post Crisis the world has changed, in particular Barry’s powers have been enhanced. Barry’s libido is even more off the charts then it ever was. Iris doesn’t find out until the middle of night when she watches him orgasm in his sleep. The rest of the night turns into lots of West-Allen smut
Relationships: Barry Allen/Iris West
Comments: 4
Kudos: 106





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> These stories will be based on the same premise as my story’ “Barry Allen Horny Days” except they are Only going to be about Barry and Iris. Some will be longer then others, but they will all be mostly porn and not a lot of plot. I am also going to try and stay post Crisis. 
> 
> Any kinks used in a story will show up at the beginning of each chapter.

Iris had gotten used to waking up with Barry’s hard cock pressed against her body the past three years, but something about what she felt tonight seemed different. When she turned her body to face his she immediately knew something was off. He was curled up in the fetal position, his arms around his midsection, his breathing sounded labored, sweat was pouring off of him, and he was moaning. She wasn’t sure it is was because he was close to having an orgasm in his sleep, or if he was in a lot of pain. 

The answer became evident a few seconds later when his cock started to pulse and his boxers started to leak with cum, which elicited another moan, but this time she knew it was related to relief. His body relaxed and his arms fell from his midsection. If it wasn’t for the fact that his boxers were soaked and there was a wet spot on the bed, you wouldn’t have known he had just had an orgasm. 

Iris knew he was going to be upset when he woke up. He hadn’t had a wet dream in over three years, ever since they had been living together actually. They were sexually active almost every night. She knew his body had become accustomed to a nightly release. Last night he had been extra aroused for whatever reason. They had vaginal sex and oral sex back to back, after which he felt better. At least that is what he had told her.

Now that Cris had come and gone, the time line had changed. The world as a whole was different now. The multi-verse was no more, people were different, criminals long gone were back, and Barry’s powers were heightened. He was stronger and faster now, and along with more power had come an even faster metabolism, and faster regenerative capabilities. He hadn’t told Iris yet, but his sex drive seemed to have tripled now. She was so good to him, always taking care of his needs. He didn’t want to make her feel overwhelmed knowing that he now required more sexual activity. So he figured he would just deal with his increased urges in other ways. It wasn’t like Iris didn’t enjoy sex every night, but she was only human, and he knew that even she needed a break sometimes. 

Iris laid there looking at his now relaxed form, unsure if she should wake him. He would be even more upset if he knew she had seen him come undone like he had in his sleep. But it was the middle of the night, and he was all wet and sticky, she knew she had to wake him. 

“Barr.”, she said rubbing his cheek. He opened his eyes and smiled at her, but his smile quickly turned to a frown when he felt the wetness and sticky mess on his crotch. 

“You saw?”, he asked turning a deep shade of red.

“Yes, I did, but you shouldn’t be ashamed, its obvious your body needed it to happen.”

“Yeah, guess so.”, he said not making eye contact with her.

Rather than discuss the issue further he asked her to stand up and then he used his speed to change the sheets. 

“I’m going to get cleaned up.”, he said still not looking at her. Which was fine with Iris because her eyes were looking somewhere else too, his hard bulging cock.

He was so heated up that she could hear his desperate moans coming from the bathroom. At this point she was feeling her own need too. She had just watched her husband have a wet dream, and now he was masturbating so loudly she could hear him two rooms away. 

When she entered the bathroom he was all soaped up and leaning against the shower wall. His hand was wrapped loosely around his cock while he quickly rocked his hips back and forth. There was already cum in front of him on the wall, she wondered how many times he had already reached orgasm. As fast as humanly possible she discarded her nightshirt and stepped into the shower. Barry heard the sliding door and when he saw Iris all he could do was stare, another orgasm about to take hold of him.

Iris watched as his cock exploded, string after string of thick white cum hitting the wall. She walked over to him and gently rubbed his back.  
“This has something to do with the changes to your powers, doesn’t it.” 

“Yes.”, he said in a low voice. His hand still wrapped around his cock, slowly moving up and down. 

“Why didn’t you...., Iris started.

“I didn’t think it would get this bad Iris. I didn’t want to burden you more than I already do.”

“I’m going to pretend you didn’t just say that Barry.”

She put her hand on his ass and slowly worked a finger inside of his crack. He liked to be rubbed there, and she liked what it did to him. He let go of his cock, his breathing becoming erratic. She watched as cum started to leak out of his cock. The closer she got to entering him, the more it leaked. Usually he leaked pre-cum when she did this, but there was no mistaken that right now it was semen that was dripping out of him.

“Is this too much right now?”, she asked. 

“No!”, he breathed out. “I need this.”

She entered him slowly, they hadn’t done this in a while. When she was sure he tolerated her finger inside of him she started to rub all around. She felt the spasms on her finger, and she watched as more cum shot out of him and hit the wall. 

She used the same technique three more times which elicited the same results. After the last orgasm he turned and embraced her in a hug. 

“I feel much better now. Thank you Iris!”

She pulled his hand into her drenched pussy. 

“My pleasure babe.” 

She wanted him inside her, but first she needed him to bring her to orgasm. She was already close so it wasn’t going to take much to get her there. Barry found her clit and started to vibrate his finger. Her body started to shake. He felt her swell, her pussy tighten, and she moaned loudly as the waves of her orgasm swept through her body.

Iris had turned the water flow way down while she worked his prostate, and now she turned it up high so she could wash away some of the white mess her prostate stimulation had caused. Once the shower wasn’t such a mess she grabbed a soapy cloth and washed him up a bit. His cock still standing strong, but not as red as it was earlier. 

“Does that feel good.”, she asked as she carefully washed around his balls. “Really good.”, his breathing starting to quicken again. She could tell he still needed more, which made her happy because she did too. 

“Bed baby?” He flashed them there without hesitation. 

Barry rolled gently on top of Iris and pushed in. He didn’t move though, and Iris knew exactly what was coming. It was like having a human vibrator when he did this. His cock started vibrating slowly inside her. Orgasm after orgasm ripping through her body only minutes apart. When Barry’s orgasm approached the vibrations stopped and his hips started to move. Iris felt his seed shoot in quick bursts up inside her. She felt his belly moving on hers while he tried to control his breathing. When everything settled down, Barry laid down next to her. He placed his hand on her belly. They had been thinking a lot about having a baby lately, and after the intense orgasm he had just experience inside of her, he couldn’t help but think about it now. He fantasized about Iris having a baby bump, about what it would be like to have sex with her as her stomach started to grow. With the way his body was now, it wouldn’t be long before his fantasy was reality, and for him that reality couldn’t come soon enough.


	2. A West-Allen Valentines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry goes all out to make Iris’s Valentines just right. She loved his homemade dinner and desert, but she loved something else even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Foot massaging (kink)  
> Vaginal Sex  
> Grinding  
> Masturbation (solo and mutual)  
> Multiple Orgasms

They hadn’t planned for dinner to end the way it had, but they weren’t disappointed.  
Barry had prepared some amazing food tonight, it had looked and tasted delicious. Valentines Day was one of Iris’s favorite holidays, and Barry had always gone out of his way to give her the best food, chocolate, wine and sex, on this special day that was dedicated to love. 

Tonight when they had finished eating, Iris sat sipping on her wine. Barry quickly cleaned the table and did the dishes with his speed.  
When he put the desert on the table Iris’s mouth watered. The Red Velvet cake looked delicious. The chocolate strawberries on top, her favorite Valentines treat. The first bite of cake she took from the fork Barry held to her lips, basically melted in her mouth. “

“Mmmm, so yummy.”, Iris moaned. 

She stood up and grabbed one of the chocolate covered strawberries, but instead of sitting back down in her seat she sat on Barry’s lap, put one side of the strawberry in her mouth, and placed the other end at Barry’s lips. He bit into it and so did she, bringing their lips together as they tasted, chewed and swallowed the sweet goodness.  
Iris groaned into Barry’s mouth when she felt his bulge against her pussy. She closed her eyes and pushed down on him. Their lips together and their tongues entangled.

“Your so hard baby.”, Iris whispered into his mouth. 

“I’ve been waiting for you all day.”, Barry moaned moving his hips up to add pressure for both of them. 

Iris knew if he hadn’t masturbated at all today they were in for an intense orgasmic night. The thought of which made her entire body tingle.

Barry moaned again. Iris knew he was already close. She stood up and dropped her pants. He took notice and pulled his own jeans off too.  
“Underwear on this time Barr?”  
“Yes!”, he confirmed. 

He liked this, which was good, because it was best for Iris to start slow when he was this heated up. She sat back down on his lap, positioning herself just right so if felt good for both of them. They kissed heatedly as their sex organs started to grind together. They both needed more, but when it came to Barry’s sex drive, they had to start like this, there was no choice. 

Barry’s breathing was erratic. He couldn’t warn her, he could hardly breath. Iris felt his cock pulse underneath her, his hot, fast breaths in her mouth. 

“That feels so good baby.”, she moaned into his ear.  
“Mmmmm”, was all he could articulate at the moment. 

Iris reached behind her for the cake.  
He was still hard as a rock, and frankly she liked how it felt on her soaked pussy. 

“Open up baby” she said as she fed him. Barry grabbed the fork and returned the favor. When they finished the slice of cake Iris slowly removed herself from his lap. 

“I’ve got a surprise for you upstairs Iris”, Barry said his hand working furiously inside his boxer briefs. 

“Let’s go up then, and I can help you with that too.”, she said looking at his hand inside his crotch.  
He closed his eyes, she could see his thumb, under his briefs, rubbing over his swollen head. She could tell by his face that his briefs were about to get even wetter than they already were, so she bent down to him, kissed his lips and gently started to rub his nipples. His body reacted immediately. His cock erupting for the second time in a matter of minutes.  
“Thank you.”, he moaned into her mouth.  
“Mmhmm”  
“Let’s get upstairs Barr.”

Before she could blink Barry flashed them into the bedroom. He put her down gently on the bed, and pulled her wet panties off. He looked at her face, she was flushed with arousal. Both of his hands went to her feet. Her breath hitched, and with a big smile Barry got to work. He massaged, licked and sucked her feet and toes. Feet weren’t really Barry’s thing, but they were definitely Iris’s, and he knew the more he rubbed and massaged them, the more she would come undone, and the more she came undone, the more orgasms they could share together tonight. 

He sucked each toe one by one, while his thumbs worked the soles of her feet.  
Iris’s moaning grew louder and louder, and her breathing became fast and desperate. She had her hand on her pussy, lightly putting pressure over her clit, but avoiding direct contact. She wanted to last as long as possible. Barry watched her pussy and the wetness become more and more as he continued. She was so worked up, her juices dripped down her pussy forming a wet spot on the bed. His own cock still hard and leaking desperately inside his already soaked briefs. He didn’t even have to touch himself. The moans coming from Iris, the way her body reacted to his touch, her heated face, were all enough to make him pop. 

“Barry”, she moaned. He pulled off his underwear and t-shirt. He used the t-shirt to wipe himself off so he wasn’t quite as sticky, and climbed up on the bed. He straddled her waist, but he didn’t face her, he faced her feet. He continued to massage them, but now he bent down, his tongue entering the crevices in between her toes. Iris reached out to his hardness. She could only reach the top, but that’s all he needed. He let out a muffled moan as his cock unloaded on her belly. 

His attention was fully focused on pleasuring her right now, but she knew he still wanted her touch. She held him in her hand, and his hips starting to move. Her pussy ached, so she moved her other hand back to her clit and started rubbing slow soft circles. 

She felt as both her clit and his cock swelled under her hands. His tongue still relentless in between her toes.  
“Barr!”, she breathed out as her juices started to squirt out of her. Barry stopped his work on her toes at her sudden wet release.

As her body relaxed, he moved to her side, laying his head on her shoulder. He rubbed her belly softly. Barry loved giving and getting belly rubs as much as Iris loved her foot massage. She could feel how hot his body was now, and she could also see how rock hard he still was.

She kissed his head. “Inside me babe.”, she said.

He quickly rolled on his back and pulled Iris on top of him. “This is gonna be really quick.”, he moaned rubbing over his own belly.

He hadn’t masturbated at all today. He wanted this Valentine’s Day to be extra special. They had just found out that Iris was six weeks pregnant, and what better day to celebrate besides the day that was created to celebrate love. 

Iris lowered herself down on him, and laid her belly on his. He held himself inside of her so she could grind on him, hitting her g-spot just right. Her entire body felt like it was on fire. 

Iris’s orgasm hit her fast and hard. She didn’t squirt again, but Barry could feel the intensity of her spasms on his cock. When his orgasm hit, Iris felt pulse after pulse of his seed shoot up inside of her. As his orgasm slowed, her hands went back to his nipples. She watched him as another release continued to build. He moaned, his stomach clenched, his eyes closed, and a few seconds later his cock let go again. When he opened his eyes he knew that Iris was on the edge of another release herself. He gently rubbed her cheek. “Happy Valentines Day!”, he said with a smile, as he started to lightly vibrate his cock inside her. 

“Happy Valentines Day Baby”, she moaned as the first of a succession of orgasms took hold.


	3. Wet and Wonderful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Iris finds a surprise when she gets home from work. 
> 
> Barry’s new found sex drive has made him find new and exciting ways to get himself off and tonight Iris catches him. Turns out she enjoys this one as much as he does

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Porn no real plot!
> 
> Chapter includes pee as a kink

The scene in front of Iris would have confused her a few months ago, but now, post crisis, it was completely normal to find Barry masturbating in the most unusual ways imaginable. 

She had gotten home early tonight and hadn’t expected to see Barry for at least another hour. So when she walked into the bathroom to find Barry sitting in the empty bathtub with his underwear on touching himself, and moaning, the only thing she felt was aroused.

She walked over to him and kissed him on his head. “I have to pee Barr. Do you want me to pull the shower curtain.”

“No!”, he moaned.

She pulled her pants down, about to sit on the toilet. “Do you have to go bad?”, Barry asked softly. 

“I actually do. I had a large coffee before I left the office. I’ll help you as soon as I’m done babe.”

“Wait!”, he said urgently. “I have to go really bad too.”

“Well go than.”, she said pointing to the toilet getting irritated. 

“I’m trying not too.”, he moaned his hand on his lower belly.

Ok, now she was confused.

“The longer I can hold it, the better it feels when I go, and the stronger my orgasms are.”, he said through clenched teeth. 

His cock was bulging underneath his underwear, she noticed. 

“So this is doing it for you then?”, Iris asked 

“Yes.”, he groaned.

“And you want me to do this with you?”, Iris asked.

He nodded his head. 

“Oh, why not.”, she said dropping her pants.

She was all about new sexual experiences with Barry now. Some of them had turned out amazing, and some not so much, but there was no way to know how any of them would turn out until she tried.

She finished removing her clothes, except for her underwear and took a seat in between his legs. His hard cock pressed up against her back. He reached into her underwear and gently started to rub. Her moans came instantly. “Feels good babe, but I’m afraid I’m going to wet myself.” 

“Mmmm, he moaned. That’s why we’re in the tub Iris.” She could feel his cock twitch on her back. She turned her head to look at him, to ask him if he was serious, but the heated look on his face and his hard cock on her back was enough to let her know that he was. So she laid back and tried to relax her body the best she could. She felt his thighs move into her sides, he was obviously trying to hold himself. He removed his hand from her underwear quickly, and placed it on his belly. Iris replaced his hand with her own. The feeling of having a full blather while fondling you genitals felt really good, she had discovered quickly. Barry leaned into her, wining desperately in her ear. She felt the warm urine on her back as a small amount of pee escaped his penis. She wanted to see this, so she turned to face him. 

He was desperately trying to hold his bladder now, it was evident. Who knew how long he had been at this. He had one hand on his stomach and the other rapped tightly around the top of his bulge, where she could see the evidence of his escaped pee. Watching him like this was doing something to her. Barry and desperately helpless were not two words she had ever used together. Her clit was swollen and easily accessible now. She rolled it in her fingers, her bladder not too far behind his. She watched Barry’s breathing become faster, both of his hands still frozen in place. 

“Shit!”, he closed his eyes tightly as his orgasm suddenly took hold. His cum seeping out in between his fingers and down the outside of his briefs. “Oh God!”, he said still holding onto his hard cock. 

That did it for Iris, she pulled her underwear off and let her bladder go, her fingers rubbing her clit fast. When her orgasm hit she nearly screamed at the intensity. Pee was squirting out of her along with the contractions from her orgasm. Barry’s hand was inside his underwear now. He was stroking himself slowly. In between stokes pee was escaping, but he was still holding back. “You like this baby?”, Iris moaned, her bladder almost empty now.

He removed his hand from his underwear, making sure his cock was completely covered. He put his hand on his belly rubbing gently.   
“I do.”, he answered. 

Iris watched his underwear fill and leak with pee, and a few seconds later, more cum followed. He leaned his head back on the wall, his breathing fast, his hand on his stomach. His cock moved on its own in his briefs. More cum shooting out of his cock as another orgasm hit. 

The flow of urine slowed and his body started to relax. Iris crawled over to him. She was already a big mess and she craved his body next to hers. She squeezed her body next to his. “How do you feel?”, she asked. 

“Still pretty horny, but better.”, he laughed. 

“Iris...”, he started

“I liked it Barry. I really liked it.”, she smiled her lips meeting his. 

They kissed for a few minutes before Iris broke the kiss.

“I’m actually still pretty aroused too Barr.” “We should clean up and have dinner so we can “RELAX” after we eat.”

“That sounds like a plan to me.”, Barry agreed. 

He pulled his underwear off.  
Iris couldn’t help but smile at how hard he still was. He turned the water on to rinse his underwear and then he discarded them into the laundry basket. They preferred the shower in the second floor bathroom, it was brand new and much bigger, but this would do for now. They pulled the curtain closed and started the shower. They soaped each other up. Iris taking extra care with the bath sponge around his erection and other sensitive areas. Barry doing the same for Iris, gently washing her breasts and then into her womanhood. 

The second he moved by her swollen clit she moaned. “You’re so swollen.”, Barry whispered as he started to stroke her it for her. “You’re gonna make me dirty again baby.”, she moaned. 

Barry kneeled down. “Doesn’t look dirty to me.”, he smiled up at her. 

She couldn’t move. Her body hadn’t even begun to calm down from what they had just experienced in the tub. Then she felt Barry’s tongue replace his hand. He licked on and around her clit while she whined. He entered her with his fingers. “Oh Baby!”, she cried out in ecstasy.

The more his tongue worked her clit the more her juices poured out onto his fingers. 

Her pussy grabbed onto his fingers, holding them inside her, her clit swelled under his tongue, and with a desperate moan Iris came hard. Her juices dripping down over Barry and down her leg. Barry stood up, his hand working his erection urgently. Iris kneeled down. “My turn.”, she said wrapping her hand around his cock. Barry let himself go, anticipating what she was about to do for him. He took a deep breath. 

Iris took him into her mouth. Her head and tongue moving quickly up and down his length. 

“I’m gonna cum Iris.”, he warned.   
She put a hand right below his stomach and let his cock go with an audible pop. She pulled gently on his balls, and put pressure on his belly exactly where he liked it. His cock exploded. His cum shot out of him fast and hard. Iris stood up, placing a gentle kiss on his lips. “Better?”, she asked.

“Yes.”, he smiled. “How about you?” “Better.”, she answered.   
“Maybe we can get through dinner now?”, she giggled.   
“I think we can do that.”, he put his hand on his stomach. “I’m starving now.” 

“Well that’s a speedster problem I’ve been handling for years.”, Iris smiled. 

“Let’s go eat baby.”

Barry left first so he could start dinner. While Iris got dressed she couldn’t help but replay how she found Barry after work today. She would have never, in a million years, thought that they would do what they had done tonight, but she was glad they had. This new found sex drive of his was still a lot to handle, but it was turning out to be a welcomed burden for both of them, and she couldn’t wait until the next time she found him up to something knew. She was up for trying anything now, and the more she thought about it, the more her body responded. She had to get down to the kitchen now, before Barry found her in a similar position to how she had found him tonight.


	4. Temporary Delight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s got a Kink, and because of his run in with Bloodwork he has the opportunity to indulge in his kink. Not only does he indulge, but Iris plays along. Let the fun begin!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written for a request related to my last chapter of Barry Allen Horny Days. I would like to keep all of this type of Barry and Iris sexual encounters here from now on. 
> 
> The timeline is still in season 6, but pre-crisis.
> 
> Also, it’s hard to write Barry having a belly kink because of his powers, so I hope this works. 
> 
> Chapter contains belly rubs, belly stuffing, feeding, cumming untouched, masturbation, oral sex (female), vaginal sex, hand job, vibrations, mentions of bloating, noisy and gassy bellies.

The food had been delivered, the house decorated, the table set and the guests were on the way. There was only one thing Iris had to worry about right now, and that was Barry.  
The criminal known as Bloodwork had infected him with a virus, and even though Barry was able to overcome what the virus had done to his mind, what it had done to his body was another story.  
Last night he had suffered through a fever and chills, and this morning nausea and vomiting. Caitlin had assured them that the virus was working it’s way out of his system, but even with his powers, it was going to take a few days before he felt normal again. 

Today they were finally celebrating Joe’s promotion to Captain at the CCPD. The party had been planned for over a month, and of course today had been the worst day Barry had experienced since the initial infection. He was currently upstairs in bed suffering from a fever and chills. He hadn’t vomited for a couple of hours now, and all Iris could do was hope it didn’t start up again, both for his own sake and the sake of their guests. She had discussed canceling the party today, but Barry insisted he would be ok, and now it was too late to cancel, so no matter how sick he felt right now, the guests would be arriving in less than an hour. 

Once the last guest arrived Iris made her way upstairs to check on him. To her surprise a dress shirt and pants were laid out on the bed, and he was in the shower. She heard the water shut off so she sat on the bed to wait for him. She was even more surprised at what she saw when he entered the room. He had a smile on his face and he looked healthy. If she hadn’t been there to experience how sick he was last night and this morning she would have never known he had been sick at all. 

“You look good Barr. You’re feeling better I assume?”

“Much better.”, he confirmed hugging her.”

“Oh gosh Barry.”, she felt his hard erection on her hip. 

“Yeah, I’m feeling a bit worked up at the moment.”

“Well it’s been three days.”, Iris said rubbing him softly over his briefs. 

He kissed her lips gently.  
“Mmmm, this problem we can work with.”, Iris moaned, but we have to wait until after the party.”, she said breaking the kiss. 

‘Mmhmm.”, he agreed. “I’ll be down in a few minutes then, I need to....”

Iris took a deep breath. “I better get out of here before people come looking for us, and what they find would definitely not be appropriate host behavior.”

Once Iris left, Barry moved his clothes onto a chair next to the bed. 

He laid on the bed, gently rubbing over his stomach. He wasn’t sick at all now, his stomach felt fine, but he was horny as hell, and his belly had always been a hot spot for him when he was this worked up.  
Before he became The Flash his masturbation sessions were always centered around his belly. He liked to stuff himself until he was overfull, bloated and gassy. He liked the feeling it provided as he stroked his cock, but with his super sped up metabolism, that was something he could never achieve again. So for now he settled for gently massaging his belly.

His cock was rock hard and standing tall. He knew if he touched it his masturbation session would be over right away, so he let it be and concentrated on his thin, yet defined belly. He gently rubbed inside his belly bottom, moving his finger in and out, teasing all around it. His cock was about to explode, so he laid his hand gently on his stomach. Suddenly he felt a ripple, of what felt like gas, cause his stomach to gurgle under his hand. That’s all it took. His orgasm swept through his body, his cock shooting hard all over his hand, stomach and neck. Rope after rope of thick white cum, it felt so good to release after not releasing for days.

When his orgasm wound down and his body started to relax, he thought about what he had felt, the sound and feeling his stomach had just produced. He didn’t feel sick, he was sure about that, so instead of letting it consume his thoughts he went back into the shower, washed up at super speed, got dressed and headed down to the party. 

Iris was mingling with their guests when Barry made his way down and sat next to Joe.  
Joe had been really concerned about Barry, so when he saw him looking well, he couldn’t help but embrace him in a hug. Barry accepted of course. He knew Joe really cared about him, and he really loved him too.

Barry was starving, so he excused himself after assuring Joe he felt 100% and that the sickness finally seemed to have run its course. 

He couldn’t seem to get enough to eat, he figured it must have been due to the fact he was hardly able to eat at all the past couple of days. He was glad he didn’t have to hide his appetite tonight, everyone at the party knew he was The Flash. So he just kept eating, and eating, and eating. As a matter of fact, when the last guest left, he was still eating. 

Iris too, figured his body was making up for what he hadn’t been able to eat while he had been so sick, so she didn’t think much of it either. 

Once all the guests were gone, Barry cleaned up the kitchen with his speed, but he put the remainder of the cake, cookies and chips on the living room table, because he was still hungry. 

He undressed and sat down on the couch next to, an already naked, Iris. immediately they intertwined their bodies and lips together. The kiss was heated and urgent. Both of them over heated with arousal.

“I need you in me Barr. I’ve been wet since I left the bedroom earlier.” 

She wasn’t exaggerating either. She had already masturbated in the bathroom twice during the party, but she made sure not to bring herself to orgasm. That, she was leaving to Barry. 

Barry buried himself deep inside her, his cock already about to explode. Three days without a sexual release for a speedster was like two years for a normal guy. Even with the one, albeit strong release, upstairs before the party, he was still so hard it hurt. 

His movements were fast and hard, and it felt so good for both of them. It didn’t take long at all before they both reached orgasm almost simultaneously.  
As the waves of pleasure ran through them, they were so intense all they could do was hold each other close. 

When they relaxed, Barry gently pulled out and moved to Iris’s side. 

“I’m so hungry Iris. I can’t seem to get enough to eat tonight.”, he said his hand rubbing over his stomach. 

“Then you should fill up babe.”, Iris said replacing his hand with hers.

“Maybe you can help me fill up.”, Barry said blushing. 

He’d been wanting to tell Iris how much he liked feeling stuffed when he was sexually aroused. He’d been thinking about doing this with her forever, and now just seemed like the right time to tell her. Even though he was doubtful he would achieve the real feeling of fullness he wanted, he still enjoyed the idea of trying. 

Iris seemed confused though, so he tried again. “That cake looks delicious, Would you feed it to me Iris?”

“Now that sounds like fun.”, she said smiling.

She fed him the cake piece by piece, and the more stuffed he got, the harder he got. He was still hungry when the cake was gone, so she continued with the cookies. He was moaning softly when she finished. She watched as he started rubbing over his belly again.

“Are you full now baby?”

“Mmhmm”, he moaned as his stomach started making noises. 

“Are you ok Barr?”

He shook his head yes and let out a loud burp. 

“I think I need you to rub my tummy.”, he moaned. 

“Of course.”, Iris said as her hands started gently massaging. 

His belly felt upset, bloated and gassy when she started to rub . “Oh no Barr. Are you getting sick again?”

“Maybe.”, he said sadly, but I like the way my stomach feels right now, and I really like the feeling of your hand rubbing it.”

She looked at him inquisitively. 

“You like belly play?”

“I do, but since I’ve had my powers, overeating doesn’t work for me anymore.”

“Do you feel sick?”, Iris asked.

“Not really sick, but I’m pretty bloated and gassy right now.”

“Maybe it’s just because you ate so much tonight. Your metabolism is still recovering from the illness you know.”

He thought about it for a second. 

“I think you may be right. My metabolism is slower right now, and I ate a ton of food. Maybe I just ate too much too fast.”, he smiled.

He closed his eyes, let out a soft burp, and continued to moan.

“Mmm, keep rubbing Iris.” 

“Mmhmm. You like this baby?” Watching and listening to Barry right now was making her body tingle. 

Her free hand working slow circles on her clit.

His breathing was getting fast and she could see the pre-cum beading up on his cock. 

“Yes! I really like it!”, he answered, his hand now gently teasing her nipples. Her moans getting more desperate by the second. 

She massaged his gassy tummy, and the more she did the more he moaned. 

Then his stomach made a really sick sound and he sat up quickly. Iris froze, but then another loud belch escaped his mouth. 

“My gassy baby.” Iris said starting on his belly and her clit again, realizing it was only gas escaping from his swollen belly.

“My belly.”, he whined. 

“Do you like this?”, Iris asked entering his bellybutton with her tongue. 

His moaning immediately turning desperate.  
She wrapped her hand around his cock, and slowly started to jerk it. His belly gurgling, his moans sounding even more desperate now.

Her sex was in reach now. With two fingers he started to move in and out of her dripping pussy. 

“I want you to cum for me Barry.”

Between the bloated feeling he enjoyed so much, Iris’s tongue in his bellybutton, and her hand on his cock, cum is what he did.  
His cock pulsed hard in her hand, spurt after spurt of his thick white seed shot all over her hand and his belly. 

“Look at that mess baby.” Iris used her finger to remove a glob of cum from his bellybutton. 

He grabbed the tissues next to the couch and wiped himself up. 

“Now it’s your turn Iris.”

They sat up and he pulled her into him. His arm wrapped around her belly, his fingers entering her soaking wet sex. She leaned back to kiss him as he rubbed her clit and fingered her fast. 

“You taste so good baby.”, Iris moaned into his mouth as her pussy let go. Barry felt the contractions on his hand as her body rode the waves of her orgasm. 

“Iris!”, he said desperately when her orgasm slowed. She knew exactly what he wanted now. She straddled his legs and lowered herself down on him, but she didn’t move. 

“Your stomach’s quiet now Barr.” 

“I know, darn powers are working again.”

“Maybe you should test them, make sure they’re working like they should be.”, Iris said in a low voice as she grinded down on him. 

Barry’s entire body started to slowly vibrate. Iris moaned softly while her husbands cock vibrated inside of her. She laid her head on his shoulder while orgasm after orgasm rocked through her body. 

He stayed like that for Iris as long as he could.  
His own orgasm was approaching fast now. So he gently moved Iris to her back and quickly lined himself up and pushed in. 

“This is going to be really fast.”, he moaned. 

Just as he warned, his orgasm hit fast and hard. Normally he would have stayed inside her for a few minutes, rocking back and forth slowly, It felt good for both of them when he did that. It was especially good for him. He usually reached a second less urgent orgasm in a matter of minutes. But tonight he stopped when his orgasm slowed, removed himself from Iris, sat next to her and laid his head on her shoulder. She placed her hand on his cheek, he was warmer then normal. She should have realized it may have been too much for him after everything he’d been through the past few days. 

“You ok Barr?”

“I’m ok.”, he said softly. She ran her fingers through his hair. “Let’s go take a nice hot bath together and then we can cuddle.”, Iris suggested.

“That sounds good but, with a deep breath his hand went to his stomach. Iris realized he wasn’t crashing from the illness when she saw his cock start leaking heavy amounts of pre-cum. She knew it was something else. 

“Oh God!”, he moaned. His stomach made a loud sickly noise. He couldn’t breath, the clear liquid now white and coming out even faster. 

“Iris!”, he said urgently. 

“Talk to me Barr. “What’s going on?”

“I’m gonna... his cock exploded, cum shooting strait up in the air like a volcano. 

Iris placed her hand over his stomach, it seemed quiet again. He was breathing hard, his cock slowly starting to relax. 

“Well that was different.”, Iris said starting to laugh. 

“Sure was.”, Barry agreed. 

“The same thing happened to me upstairs earlier. Maybe it has something to do with the lingering virus.”

“How’s your stomach feel now?”

“I’m actually starving again.”

“So what your saying is that this is going to be a long night Mr. Allen?”, she asked in a sexy voice.

“I think so, but I would kind of like to see if I can recreate the feeling again before the ability to do so is gone for good again.”  
He looked at Iris, “but I understand if you don’t want to help me or if you don’t want me to do it. It’s weird, I know.”

“Have you ever..., Iris hesitated, done this with a partner?”

Barry smiled wide. “You want me to stuff you too?”

“If you want too.”, she said as she seductively licked her lips.

Barry flashed to the fridge. Within seconds the coffee table was filled with plates, utensils, wine, water, ice cream, whip cream, more cookies, salsa, sour cream, and the rest of the loaded nachos. 

“Mmmm baby.”, Iris moaned at the sight. 

Barry made two plates full of nachos, his much bigger than hers, of course. He slowly started to feed her. He watched her belly as she swallowed every bite. When she finished the nachos, he fed her a big bowl of chocolate ice cream, topped with whip cream and a cherry. All the while Barry was shoveling food in his own mouth while he fed her. 

Iris sat back on the couch, her hand on her belly. Barry heard as her belly made its first gurgling sounds. Her belly was swollen now, and he could tell she was uncomfortable. He quickly finished the remaining food on the table, laid back next to Iris, and started to rub her bloated belly. 

“You ok?”, Barry asked concerned, but hard as hell again.

“I feel sick, but you rubbing my stomach like that feels really nice.”

She started rubbing her nipples and grinding her sex into the couch while he rubbed. She definitely liked this. 

“How about you babe? How’s your stomach. 

He gently pulled her hand to his belly. It was sick and gurgling just like hers. 

“It worked!”, she moaned.

Barry let out a soft burp. He moved her hand back to her breast, laid his head on her shoulder so he had a good view of the way her body was reacting, and started to rub his own stomach with his other hand. 

“He felt as gas moved its way out of her stomach and he heard it escape.

Barry moaned as another orgasm approached. Between the noises coming from his belly and the sickness he felt in hers, there was no way he could calm himself down. 

“I love you so much Iris!”, he moaned softly into her ear as another orgasm washed over him.  
Iris kissed him gently as he road out the waves of his orgasm. 

“Get us upstairs baby.”, Iris said once he recovered. 

They laid on the bed just looking at each other. He could tell Iris felt sick. 

“Are you ok?”

“Yes and no.”, she smiled. 

“I can make you feel better?”, Barry smiled back.

Before she could blink Barry’s tongue was on her clit. He licked, sucked, entered her with his tongue, and she moaned. Her moans becoming more and more desperate, until her juices exploded from her sex as her orgasm rocked her body one more time tonight. 

Barry climbed up next to her and gently laid his hand on her stomach. 

“It’s not as bad.”, he said blushing. “I’m sorry Iris.”

“It’s fine Barry. I actually enjoyed seeing you come undone like that. I’ll be fine.”

“Your stomachs fine again, isn’t it?”, she smirked.

“It is.”, he answered blushing even more. 

“Be right back.”, he said before he swooshed away.

He returned with a large bottle of Tums.

“Where?”

“Star Labs”

She had more questions, but her stomach felt pretty bad, so instead she started to chew the antacid. 

When she laid back down Barry laid down next to her. 

“Why aren’t you rubbing.”, Iris frowned. 

She didn’t have to ask again. Iris recovered not too long after her second round of Tums, but she enjoyed the belly rubs too much to stop him. Barry fell asleep, his head on her belly that night. The next day his powers returned to 100% with no lingering effects from the virus. He knew that what they did the night before would never happen again, but he was fine with that because he was given the opportunity he had waited for, for years, and his amazing wife had indulged in his kink with him.  
He hoped that he could return the favor one day. The only problem was he didn’t know if she had any kinks or what they were if she did. He was going to have to find out now, there were no if ands or buts about it.


	5. Extra Incentive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The premise for this story came from Chapter 23 of my story “Barry Allen Horny Days”, but it’s not dependent on it. They are both individual stand alone stories.   
> In this one Iris is very pregnant. She’s feeling a bit rundown so her doctor gives her something to help, but the side effect is increased libido. At first she takes Barry by surprise, but it turns out to be a wonderful gift for both of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of vibrations in this one.   
> Chapter also includes masturbation, pregnant sex, vaginal sex, belly rubs, multiple orgasms  
> Barry Allen is a human vibrator.

When Barry received the 911 alert on his phone from Iris, he didn’t know what to expect, but he never expected this. He couldn’t believe what he was looking at. 

He knew Iris had been horny lately, being eight months pregnant could do that to a person, the doctor had said. What he didn’t know, was that at her appointment this morning, she told the doctor she had felt rundown the past couple of weeks. So the doctor had started her on a new medication to help with her symptoms, and to help support the last few weeks of her pregnancy. 

The doctor had warned the medication was very similar to the one she had used when she was trying to get pregnant, and it had the same side effect. So it was likely she would experience an increase in her libido again. 

Now here they were, five hours after she had taken the first dose of the medicine, and the doctor had been right, the medicine had caused a major increase in her libido. In fact, this medication seemed to have even more of an effect on her than the one he had giving her ten months ago. 

Not that Barry had any complaints the first time it had happened. The sex back then had been some of the best of his life. What she had done to satisfy herself would drove him crazy, and not in a bad way. He had enjoyed every minute of it. 

But walking in on her now, not expecting it, while she was spread eagle on the bed, porn playing on her computer right next to her, her vibrator next to it, her fingers busy working her clit. He was somewhere between concerned and aroused, well mostly aroused, but still concerned. 

“No Flash?”, she asked as soon as she saw him. 

“What Iris? Are you ok? What’s going on?”

“I’m fine”, she moaned while an orgasm washed over her. 

By the huge wet spot on the bed, Barry could tell it wasn’t even close to the first one she had during this session.

“I want The Flash!”, she whined. 

He was about to ask again about her current predicament, when he saw a prescription bottle on her bedside table.

He sat down beside her on the bed so he could read the bottle. Iris’s hand immediately finding his erection under his pants. He gasped at her touch. 

“I need you Barr.” He could hear the urgency in her voice.

The doctor gave you new medicine?”

“Mmhm.”

“And it’s doing this to you?”

“Yes.”, she moaned. 

She had already unzipped him and her hand had made its way into his briefs. Her breaths were audible and fast as she rubbed and squeezed his now fully erect cock. 

The closer she got to her own orgasm, the tighter she held onto to him. Her thumb rubbing over his sensitive tip. He couldn’t have moved if he wanted to, which he didn’t anyway. 

“My clit is so swollen again, and you’re swollen too.” 

Barry’s breathing was becoming just as fast as hers was. She felt his pre-cum leak out over her hand. She rubbed over his head, and removed her pre-com soaked hand from his briefs. 

“Mmmm yeah! Look at that!”, she said moving her hand to her mouth for a taste. 

Barry couldn’t believe his eyes. Once she finished cleaning her hand with her tongue, she returned it to his cock. He sat there breathless as she stroked her clit with one hand and his cock with the other. Mmm mmmm mmmm, she moaned in between breaths. Suddenly her orgasm ripped through her. Barry felt her body shake next to him, and he felt the contractions she was experiencing through her movements on his cock. Suddenly with a loud moan his cock released. Thick loads of cum filling her hand, his underwear and pants. He could barely catch his breath. 

“Barry please!”, she begged.

He leaned over to connect his lips to hers. He had been extra cautious lately when they had sex. She was so pregnant now and she hadn’t felt her best either, but she had been horny, and he would never deny her the satisfaction she needed. He needed it too, but he had learned to control his urges the past couple of months. He had taken to masturbating whenever he had alone time. Luckily he was blessed with being able to vibrate different parts of his body, which helped him reach orgasm quickly when he had too. Right now though, his body was hot with desire. Iris’s intense arousal, her beautiful naked body, her round baby bump, he wanted, no he needed to be inside her right now, and he wanted to do more than just slowly move in and out of her. 

He gently rubbed over her belly., his hot breath mixing with Iris’s in his mouth. He broke the kiss and took a deep breath. 

“What do you need me to do for you Iris?”

“I want The Flash.” 

He knew that meant she wanted him to vibrate inside her. That was something he had refused to do since month five. He was afraid that the vibrations along with her having quick back to back multiple orgasms could hurt the baby. 

“Iris, I don’t know if I should...”

“Please!”, she cut him off.

“But the baby Iris.”

“The doctor said that using a vibrator wouldn’t do any harm to the baby. I can achieve this on my own if I need to Barry.” 

He could hear it in her voice that she was becoming upset with him. He knew she was telling the truth too. About both the vibrator being no harm to the baby and that she was prepared to use it on her own if he wouldn’t vibrate for her. 

He pulled his pants off and stood at the end of the bed, his eyes glued to her clit as she rolled it in between her fingers. He had never seen her so wet before. He could tell be her breathing that she was about to reach another orgasm. 

She would need to move off the bed when he entered her. They had tried a few different positions, spooning sex was what they preferred most nights. Barry would hold her tight and enter her from behind. It was slow and sensual, and felt good for both of them. 

However, when one of them was feeling extra worked up, they would use a chair. Iris would sit down and Barry would enter her from below. He could move much faster that way and just like spooning it felt good for both of them. Also, it was faster and more intense which helped in times like this. 

He climbed on the bed and gently rubbed her stomach. He knew belly rubs felt especially good for her this trimester. Her breathing was coming in quick bursts again. 

“Cum for me Iris. Then The Flash will give you what you want.”

Her body shook and her eyes rolled back in her head. Her pussy spasmed hard as another orgasm ripped through her. 

When her body relaxed Barry helped her over to their “special chair”, as they had called it the past few months. 

“Ready?”, Barry asked holding his harder than hard cock. 

“Barr!”

He slowly entered her. “How do you want me to handle my orgasms?”, he asked softly. 

He had to ask. Some days she hadn’t wanted him to finish inside, and right now he knew, as pent up as he was, he was going to “finish” multiple times while he vibrated for her. 

“I want you to fill me up as many times as you need to too babe.”

He started moving slowly, he looked into her eyes, he knew she was ready. He kissed her stomach and slowly started to vibrate. Barry’s first orgasm hit immediately, and Iris’s wasn’t too far behind. His seed was still shooting up into her when her pussy started to pulse on his vibrating cock. Neither of them could do much besides hold on for the ride, as orgasm after orgasm ran through them. 

They both needed this, and now, finally, Barry was letting go of his fears and letting it happen. They went on like that for almost twenty minutes before Barry slowly stopped the vibrations. There was cum everywhere when he pulled out. 

Thankfully they had prepared the chair for this type of situation when they first started using it, so no damage was done. 

Barry helped Iris back to the bed. It wasn’t intentional but they were in their nightly spooning position now. Barry wrapped his arms around her and started rubbing her belly. 

“Do you feel better?”, he whispered in her ear. 

“Yes, but I still need more.”

“Good, me too.”, he moaned as he gently pushed into her from behind. His hips moved slowly, and his thrusts were gentle. 

Iris’s orgasm hit her first. Barry stopped moving until she was ready. When her body relaxed it only took a few more thrusts before he was filling her up again. 

He gently pulled out of her again. Once he was out, she rolled on her back. 

“I love you Barr.” 

“I love you too.”, he smiled. “Do you feel better now?”

“Much!”, she answered. 

“I have to eat something.”, Iris said moving to a sitting position. Barry moved to help her up. 

They were headed toward the door when Iris abruptly stopped. 

“What is it? Are you ok?”, Barry asked concerned.

“I’m fine. I have to grab my pills. I have to take another one now with food.”

“You have to take another one?”

“Don’t worry Barr. It was a good four hours before I really started feeling the effects from the first one.”, she assured.

“Oh, ok, sure, no problem then. Let’s eat.”, Barry agreed. 

Iris couldn’t help but laugh. She was actually still a bit worked up now, but she was able to control it at least. She was going to have to discuss this with the doctor tomorrow. She still had to work and she couldn’t do that if she felt like she was in heat, but for tonight, they both needed this. Barry wouldn’t admit it though, so this way, he was doing what he needed to do so he could help her get what she needed. It worked out perfectly. 

Barry cooked up breakfast for dinner. Iris was about to dig into a nice big stack of pancakes, but before she did, she opened her pills, smiled at Barry as she put it in her mouth and took a sip of her water to swallow it down. She watched as Barry’s hand nonchalantly moved to his crotch for a quick squeeze. She smiled, pretending she hadn’t seen him and dug into her dinner.

It was going to be a long fun filled night, so she had to make sure her and “baby flash” were well fed before the festivities began.


	6. Enhanced

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tachyons enhance the speed force in Barry’s system. Turns out they also affect something else.  
> When Barry wakes up hornier than ever Iris is there to lend a helping hand. 
> 
> This chapter is mostly porn, not much plot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of masturbation awaits, both solo and mutual.
> 
> Chapter contains  
> Anal fingering, Anal play (Iris uses a dildo to penetrate Barry), vaginal sex, anal sex (Barry enters Iris from behind), speedster vibrations (on himself and Iris), shower masturbation (solo and mutual), multiple orgasms

It was 12:30 am when Barry woke up so hard he could barely move. Caitlin had warned him that using the tachyon devise all day would not only make him faster, but also increase his metabolism and libido. The metabolism wasn’t a problem, Barry loved to eat now. So indulging in a few extra pizzas, boxes of donuts, and other various snacks was actually fun. 

Iris was sleeping contently at the moment, and she had been a bit under the weather the past few days with a head cold, so he didn’t want to wake her up. So as quietly as possible he slid out of bed and headed to the bathroom. 

His first orgasm came fast. He stood in front of the toilet, his hand moving fast up and down on his length. Seven thick streams of cum shot out of his hard cock into the toilet bowl, but he was still fully aroused. “Once more”, he groaned, he was already close to his second orgasm in less than five minutes. He quickly realized after his third back to back to back orgasm that he needed more. Traditional masturbation was not going to cut it tonight. So he turned and followed his rock hard cock over to the shower.

He grabbed the bottle of Iris’s bath oil and entered the sliding door. He turned the water on, rinsed his hair and body and oiled up. He turned the water off and sat down against the wall. His body was so hot with desire, and his breathing was erratic. 

Even with his increased sex drive he had never felt this way before. He moved his hand below his length and gently caressed his balls, his fingers roaming into his anus. He gently rubbed around and into his hole. His cock was heavily leaking pre-com. At this point he was so worked up he was having issues taking in air. His stomach moved in and out, his breathing labored. He had to cum. 

He started to finger himself and then he started to vibrate. Thick globs of cum shot quickly out of his swollen cock, landing on his arms, his hair, and on the shower floor in front of him. He didn’t stop though, he had to keep going. He vibrated his finger faster. He looked up at his dripping cock with glazed over eyes, his own personal finger vibrator working its magic inside of him. His breathing becoming desperate now. 

Iris stood at the bathroom door, listening to the deep moans of pleasure. Her hand down her pj’s gently caressing her wet sex. She wasn’t sure why she hadn’t entered the bathroom yet, perhaps it was because this reminded her of the time she found herself in a similar situation when they were in high school. She had never cum so hard in her life as she did that day. As a matter of fact she still hadn’t. 

Barry had, had an unwatered boner that afternoon while they watched a movie together. Iris hadn’t drawn attention to it, she was happy just seeing him squirm around and try to adjust it. After the movie he said he was extra sweaty and needed a shower. She knew what that meant. She herself was also a horny teenager who needed to get herself off from time to time. So once the water started to run and she heard him get in the shower she stood there waiting. She remembered hearing his hand slide up and down his erection. His moans mirrored what she was hearing tonight. The sounds were all too familiar to her ears. Now that they were married she had watched him bring himself to completion on many occasions, he had even done it at her request. That was her little kink. Watching him masturbate really drove her wild. It was because of that day she heard Barry in the shower, it was then that her kink was born.

Barry’s breath hitched as his orgasm took hold, just like it had that day. Iris rubbed her clit fast as her orgasm approached. Barry had already started moaning again. She could only imagine what was actually gong on with him right now. She held her sex tight as it spasmed hard. Her entire body shook with as the waves of her orgasm flowed through her. 

She entered the bathroom door to her two most favorite sounds in the world, Barry moaning urgently, and the sound of his hand sliding on his cock. The sounds took her breath away. She quickly striped her own clothes off and headed to the shower.

When she slid open the shower door she gasped at the sight in front if her. There was white thick cum surrounding him and all over his body. It was in his hair, on his face, stomach, cock, and legs, and yet he was still pumping hard. 

He was sweaty and flushed and his breathing erratic. He was so far gone he didn’t even notice her step in. 

“Achoo”, she couldn’t help but laugh when Barry said “bless you.”.

She sat down next to him against the shower wall and nudged the hand he had on his cock  
and quickly took over. He let out a low satisfied groan as he realized what what happening. Once she was sure he was coherent enough, she leaned over and lowered mouth onto his throbbing cock. He leaned his head back on the wall closed his eyes and let out a deep breath. 

She watched his belly move up and down fast. 

“Iris.”, he said softly. She slowly removed her mouth and rubbed all around his swollen head. “Cum baby.”, she said sounding out of breath. She watched as his seed shot straight up in the air, at least five times. Looking at the big mess all around him, all she could do was appreciate how amazing his body was, but she also realized something was really wrong. This was way beyond his high sex drive. This was definitely something else. 

For the first time since he woke up tonight his body calmed down some after his release. He leaned his head back on the wall and placed his hand on his belly, his breathing still sounded labored. 

“Achoo”

“Bless you!”, he said getting a better look at his wife now.

“Iris, you should be resting.”

“Really babe?”, she looked around at the puddles of white sticky surrounding him. His cock still rock hard. 

“It’s my problem. You’re sick. You should be resting.”

“Barr... first of all I have a head cold. I’m not sick. Second, look around, and look at this.”, she said softly gripping his erection. 

He moaned at the contact. 

“Can you stand so we can clean this up some?”, Iris asked.

When he did as she asked, Iris turned the water on, grabbed the shower attachment and sprayed the shower down. When the white sticky mess was gone she turned back to Barry who was just quietly standing there fondling himself. She grabbed a bath sponge, soaped it up and washed the sticky off of him. She even helped him wash his hair. When she finished, she connected her body to his, pressing his hard cock in between their bellies. She loved the feel of his cock in her hand, inside of her, and when he would grind it into her. She connected their lips and tongues together, pushing him back against the wall so his cock was held tight n between them. When he started to move his hips, the feeling of it moving up and down on her stomach felt like ecstasy. They both shared this kink. Barry’s belly was just as sensitive to touch as hers was. They could easily both reach orgasm just from this. 

Barry’s hand slid down into her wetness and his fingers slid inside her. He moved in and out of her with his fingers eliciting deep satisfied moans. Iris reached her hand down to gently cup and rub his balls.

He stopped his movements moaning into her mouth. He put pressure inside of her and slowly vibrated his hand. His cock exploded between them, followed immediately by her pussy. Her juices now joining his on the shower floor.

“Wow!”, Iris said breaking the kiss. “You want to tell me what’s going on here so we can make sure it happens more often.”, she said gently rubbing his cum all over his length.

His eyes rolled to the back of his head at her touch. “We experimented with tachyon enhancement today.” “it enhanced me alright!”, he moaned, his tongue on her ear. She moaned back at the feeling. 

“I need you in me Barr, and then I’ll help you get this all sorted out.”

“I thought you’d never ask.”, he smiled both hands now on her nipples. 

They knew If they stayed like this any longer they were going to bring each other to another release in minutes. 

Suddenly Iris pulled away, turned her head and sneezed twice.

“Bless you! 

“Iris!”, he said seriously. 

“Barry!”, she sniffled 

“It’s just a cold. No sneeze is going to keep me from this.”, she looked at his harder than hard cock with wide eyes and raised eyebrows.

He still seemed unsure.

“It’s not like you can catch my cold anyway.”, she reminded him. 

He wanted to tell her no, and that she needed to let her body rest, but his cock and the desire was so overwhelming he couldn’t.

“Ok, you win.”, he conceded.

“Ahah” “swoosh me away baby.”

Before she could blink she was on the bed and he was deep inside her. “Wait Barr! I want you to enter me from behind.”  
She swore she felt his cock spasm and leak inside her at her sentence. 

Once he was out of her she rolled onto her knees and presented her tight ass to him. He was leaking so much the pre-cum was hanging off of him. 

She only wanted him to enter her this way when she was extremely aroused. He cherished each time he had the chance. Her pussy was leaking as much as his cock. Her juices running down the inside of her thighs. 

Barry reached over to his side drawer for the lube. Even though they were both soaked, entering Iris like this was always somewhat painful for her. Which was why they didn’t do this very often, but once he was inside her, the extreme pleasure she felt outweighed the initial discomfort. He lubed himself up and then he started lubing her.

He slowly entered her anus with two fingers. Her body reacted immediately. Her wetness now literally dripping from her pussy. He figured it must have felt just as good for her as it did for him when he entered himself down there. He moved in and out, stretching her as he did. He wrapped one arm around her middle, placing his hand on her sensitive belly. He was going to bring her to orgasm now. He could tell by the way her stomach muscles clenched together under his hand. When she reached her peak Barry moved the hand on her belly to her clit and lightly rubbed her through the spasms, all the while still fingering her ass. He rubbed over her back when she relaxed. She was breathing hard at the anticipation. He lined himself up and slowly pushed in. Iris stayed quiet while her body got used to the feeling of having him inside her like this. He was thick on normal days, but right now....

“Move babe.”, she breathed out. He started to move his hips slowly, with the tightness around his cock he wasn’t going to last long. 

“Harder. Faster.”, Iris moaned. He slid in and out at a steady pace, both of them enjoying the feelings more than ever. 

“Barry!”, she screamed as her pussy started to squirt everywhere. Two more thrusts and Barry held himself still, closed his eyes, and his cock shot quick busts of his seed deep inside of Iris’s ass. 

Barry pulled out slowly and Iris rolled onto her back. She had a bid smile on her face. When Barry laid next to her, his cock still hard as a rock, he gently rubbed her stomach. 

“That was amazing Barr.”  
He looked at her and smiled. “You’re amazing Iris. 

She rubbed his cheek. “You’re still pretty worked up. Do you want some help from little Barry?”, she asked. He moaned at the thought.

“If you’re up for it.”, his eyes saying “yes please!”

“I’ll meet you in the shower.”, Iris confirmed. 

When Iris entered the shower Barry was fingering himself again. He was back against the wall, his head bent back, and his stomach moving fast as his breaths came short and quick. Iris sat down next to him, his thick vibrating dildo in hand. She gently paced her finger under his throbbing hole. He looked up at her but continued moving his fingers in and out. She could tell he was on the cusp of another orgasm. 

“Cum baby, and then little Barry will give you what you really need.”

He rubbed up inside his hole, looked up at Iris and let go. His cock exploding, cum covering the floor in front of him. 

She looked over at the small clock on the wall.  
“Do you feel any better than you did when you first woke up?”

“A little bit, but I’m still so hard.”

The shower was long and wide. Iris placed a pile of towels against the back wall so Barry could lay down. Once he did she turned the shower head on and turned the dial to massage. It hit him exactly where she had planned it too. The water beaded gently over the bottom of his cock and his balls. He was already moaning at the sensations. She lubed the dildo quickly. 

“Let’s take care of that.”, Iris said placing the tip of the dildo at Barry’s entrance. “Ready?”  
He shook his head up and down, so she entered him as gently as he had entered her. 

Once he was used to the feeling of being filled, she started to move the toy in and out starting slow but working up to a quick steady pace. 

Barry laid there, his head propped up so he could watch his gorgeous and naked wife fuck him hard with the thick dildo she currently had in his ass. Her free hand on her clit, and intensity on her face. 

“Turn it on Iris.”, he breathed out sounding completely out of breath. She pressed the button and the dildo came to life. She watched his cock start shooting immediately, but she knew not to stop. This is what he wanted and needed right now. His orgasms rolled through his body one after another. Some producing copious amounts of semen, some producing none, but each producing intense waves of pleasure. 

When he started rubbing his stomach, looking uncomfortable, Iris knew it was time to stop. His cock was still hard, but it didn’t look as swollen and red like it did before. After she shut the dildo off, she slowly moved in and out until she felt his body really start to relax. When it did she slowly pulled it out. 

“Achoo”, sorry she said moving her face away from him to sneeze again. 

“Don’t say sorry Iris. I should be the one to say sorry.”

“I’ll be right back.”, she said opening the shower door. 

He watched her place the dildo down for cleaning. Then he watched her grab some tissues so she could blow her nose. She washed her hands and got back in the shower.

She laid beside him, gripped his erection and slowly moved her hand up and down. She knew he was close to being done, and he knew she still needed a little more. 

“How do you feel Iris?”

“Kinda sick.”, she admitted, but no regrets!”, she smiled. 

“How do you want to end this tonight?”, he asked. 

“Traditionally.”, she smiled. 

He flashed to the room and flashed back in a matter of seconds. When he flashed both of them to the room, Iris noticed the bed was changed and re-made with clean sheets. 

He gently placed her on the bed and climbed on top of her. He kissed her softly and guided himself in. She moaned continuously as he moved in and out of her. His body was beyond spent now, but there was no way he would let her down. Iris knew though, she always knew. She rubbed gently over his stomach while he moved. She felt him swell inside of her. He pushed in and held still as his last orgasm of the night flooded her with thick spurts of his seed. When his orgasm diminished he moved to Iris’s side. He felt her forehead, “no fever.”, he smiled. 

“I told you Barr, just a cold.”

“Yeah, well you need to rest.” He kissed her cheek and laid his head next to hers. A few seconds later they were both passed out. 

When Iris woke up the next morning, it was 10:00 am. She was thankful she owned her own business, she could just let the others know she’d be a little late. When she got to the bathroom it sparkled Barry had cleaned it so thoroughly. As she was walking back to the bedroom she smelled something amazing. Instead of preparing for work, she turned and headed downstairs. There were stacks of pancakes on the table, bacon and eggs warming on the stove, and a pitcher of freshly squeezed juice on the counter.

Barry had set her place at the table. Next to it a greeting card with a big heart on the front. Inside he wrote I love you over and over again. She was about to dig into the pancakes when her phone started to buzz. 

“Thank you for being you Iris!  
Eat up and get some rest.  
They have things handled at the paper today. I’ll check in on them for you.  
Oh, and Iris, I’m working with tachyons again today...”


	7. A Day In The Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry wakes up horny and his masturbating moans and other sexual sounds cause Iris to rethink her decision to go to work.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real plot mostly porn
> 
> Lots of West-Allen smut ahead

This morning Barry woke up feeling different. His body felt hot, his muscles were tight, and his cock was rock hard. It wasn’t out of the ordinary for him to wake up with an erection, especially since the lightning bolt, his sexual appetite was much higher now, but today his body felt even more aroused than it did on other days. Normally a few strokes, and/or vibrations in the shower would satisfy his need, at least temporarily, but that wasn’t the case today. 

After his shower he had tried to get dressed, but his body was just so hot and in need of touch all he had managed to do was pull up a pair of boxes. He was going to pull them right back down, but the slight pressure they provided on his erection felt too good to do without.

Now he was sitting in bed, rubbing his hands all over his body while he watched his cock start to make a large wet spot on his boxers. 

He was hard, really hard. Just the feeling of his hands on his hot body was sending shivers down his spine. The need was so strong he couldn’t wait any longer, he had to touch his cock.

Once he discarded his briefs he wrapped both fists around his cock, one on top of the other. He moved both hands up and down his length. Just a few strokes and he was already seconds away from ejaculation. He couldn’t help but to thrust his hips up down into his hands as they moved. 

Iris was currently in the kitchen making a cup of coffee. She had showered and dressed, and as much as she wanted to have sex with Barry all day, she knew he would be better off alone in his current condition. He had woken up like this in the past, although maybe not quite as bad. He had told Iris he didn’t want her to see him when he couldn’t satisfy himself. He would need to do things he wasn’t comfortable with her seeing. She was pretty sure he was just going to fuck himself with the big dildo he had hidden in a box in his closet, but still, she respected his privacy. 

She couldn’t just walk out of the loft though. His moans, breathing, and the sounds he was making were so heated, she was touching herself over her clothes while she waited for her coffee to finish brewing. 

When his orgasm hit he let out a loud guttural moan, causing a sharp tingle of arousal to shot through her body. 

She knew she couldn’t leave the house the way she felt. Her underwear was so wet, it felt like she had, had an accident. The thought of wet undies turned her on even more. She remembered when Barry was getting used to the extra kick to his libido brought on by the aftermath of Crisis. She remembered what he looked like the afternoon she came home from work to find him in the tub with a full bladder desperately trying to hold it. 

His orgasm washed over him in waves. His cum running down his hands as he slowed the stroking. As soon as his orgasm finished, and his body relaxed enough to move, he grabbed a handful of tissues to wipe as much of his thick seed off of his body as possible. He needed more then his own touch now, but Iris had left for work. Part of him wished he had stopped her, asked her to stay, but he knew she had to work, and he also knew how out of control his desires and needs could get on days like this, and even though Iris was up for most anything, there were certain things he desired that he just wasn’t ready to share with her. 

He got out of bed to grab a bath towel from the bathroom. He rolled it in a ball, so it had the perfect size opening on both sides. He placed it on the bed, got up on his knees, held and guided his lubed up cock inside the hole. It wasn’t Iris, but the feeling of having his cock surrounded and warm felt pretty damn good. Once he was ready he leaned over the towel and started moving his hips. He started slow, but quickly picked up the pace. 

The sounds coming from the bedroom were overwhelming her body. Her need was to much now for just feeling herself over her clothes. She sent a quick email to the Citizen, letting them know she would be in later today. She knew they wouldn’t care, they were always busy working even when she wasn’t around. 

Her skirt came off first, followed by her sweater and bra. She laid on the couch in nothing but her boy shorts. She closed her eyes and let herself get lost in the sounds coming from upstairs. He was humping something now, mmm, she moaned, he loved to hump things. She pictured his thick cock rubbing in or against something, while his tight ass moved up and down. Her brain matched his trusts with his loud heated moans. 

Her hand now inside her underwear, feeling all around, engulfed in wetness. She slid two, then three fingers inside her aching pussy. Her breaths starting to sound as heated as his. 

The towel felt so good wrapped around his cock as his orgasm approached he decided not to pull out. As the pressure built, that familiar feeling in his balls and belly, he held himself still, and with a loud moan his cock let go. His cum shooting hard from the other end of the towel. Luckily he had the box of tissues in reach, so he pulled a few to hold in front of his cock just in time. 

“Ohhhh”, he moaned so loudly. She pictured his hot seed shooting out all around him. She found her G Spot, gently pushing up onto it. “Ohhhh Goddddd”, she screamed as her pussy started to pulse. She closed her eyes letting her body ride through the waves of her orgasm, but opened her eyes when she felt Barry’s long gentle finger rub over her clit. 

His hair was soaked with sweat and his face flushed with arousal. His cock stood so hard and tall, just looking at it made her body need even more.

She sat up slightly so she could touch it. She needed to touch it. 

“You’re leaking”, she smiled rubbing over his swollen head. 

“Mmmhmm”, he moaned.

“Any better?”, she asked 

He just looked at her and then at her hand on his cock. “That makes me feel better.”

“So no?”, she smiled. 

“I changed my mind Barr. I’m staying with you this morning no matter what you say.”

She was rubbing right below his head, then up onto it, and then around his slit. 

He had pulled her underwear down and was rubbing circles on her clit and teasing her pussy with his finger.

“That’s fine with me Iris. I changed my mind too. I need you here with me.”

Masturbating each other like this was something they both enjoyed, so it didn’t take long before they were both approaching orgasm, but Barry couldn’t wait, he needed to be inside her. 

He slowed her hand on his cock and moved quickly, his hard cock pushing into her soaked pussy. There was no build up of speed. He thrusted his hips hard and fast. Iris reached for his ass cheek and squeezed. 

“Mhmm” “I needed to touch that ass”, she moaned. 

“Hm...Hm...Hm...” “I needed to be inside you.”, he could barely breath.

Barry groaned when Iris’s finger wandered in between his butt crack and over his hole, his cock exploding and unloading inside her.

“Barr”, she moaned as her pussy started pulsing hard on his shooting cock. Taking both of their breaths away. Iris recovered first, his cock still shooting inside her. She pushed the tip of her finger in his hole. He collapsed into her, holding himself so he didn’t fall and hurt her. 

“Let me adjust.”, he moaned. 

“Let’s go upstairs Barr.”

As soon as his cock stopped spasming, he gently picked her up and swooshed them upstairs.

They immediately embraced. Iris felt Barry’s hard cock start to rut against her stomach. 

“I like when this happens to you.”, she moaned, lightly biting his lip.

“Mmmm”, he moaned back, his tongue in her mouth. 

“Iris, he said in a husky voice. What you were doing downstairs, could you...” Iris reached in between them and gripped his hardness. 

“I would love to finger your tight ass baby.”, he moaned as her thumb rubbed over his slit.

“Lay on your back babe.” “Do you have something...” he turned quickly grabbing a tube of lube from his bedside dresser drawer. 

Iris couldn’t help but smile, and she couldn’t help but think about him using it on that dildo. She just had to figure out how to bring it up without really embarrassing him. 

She lubed her fingers and hand. As soon as she made contact with his hole he let out a low satisfied moan. 

“You really like this, don’t you.”, her finger slowly penetrating him. 

“Yes.”, he breathed out. 

She watched his hand grip lightly over his balls as she started to move her finger around inside of him. His cock was standing tall, leaking pre-cum down the sides. 

“You’re gonna have to tell me when I hit the right spots.”, she said as she rubbed around inside of him. 

“Oh God Iris! Right there!”

The more she rubbed the more he leaked, and the more he moaned. 

He placed his hand at the very end of his cock and slowly vibrated it. She felt the spasms inside of him. His tight hole squeezing around her fingers. His hot thick cum erupting rope after rope from his cock. 

“I should get some kind of toy to play with you down here. That was fun.”

She was kind of bummed when he didn’t acknowledge her, but she knew he would tell her eventually, and right now they both needed more than that anyway. 

She was pulled from her thoughts when Barry quickly pulled his legs together and groaned. When she looked up at him, his thighs were squeezed together and his hand laid gently on his lower belly. She suddenly felt a shot of arousal run through her. 

She moved to his side, placed her hand on his stomach and started to rub.

“I take it you haven’t emptied your bladder this morning.”

“No, not yet.”, he confirmed. 

He laid back on the pillow enjoying Iris’s gentle belly rubs. 

He let out a long breath. “That feels so good Iris.”

“Do you think you’d be ok if I use your erection to rub my clit?”

“Maybe we should go in the shower just in case.” 

She smiled at his answer. She was hoping he was that close to losing control. 

Iris grabbed a tick towel for Barry’s head. As he stepped into the shower Iris’s finger slid between his crack and he froze at the contact. She couldn’t help herself, she loved everything about it. The feel of his ass cheeks, the sounds he made when she touched him there. 

He put his hand on her arm.

“I think you like touching me there as much as I like being touched there.”

“I think you’re right.”, she agreed as her finger circled his hole.

He moaned at the feeling, but than groaned when he felt the pressure building in his bladder. 

“I’m not gonna last much longer Iris.”

She stopped rubbing and followed him into the shower. 

She folded the thick towel so it would give his head and neck some support before she asked him to lay down. He was just as hard now as he was three hours ago when he had realized today was going to be “special”.

Iris kneeled over him and started to slide her wet pussy back and forth over his hard length. The closer she got to her release, Barry’s soft moans became louder desperate. 

“If you’re ready baby don’t hold back.”, and just in case he didn’t understand her intent, she gently pushed on his bladder. 

Iris started to move fast, her orgasm about to rip through her. “Pee Barry, Pee.”

He wanted to laugh at that, but the feeling in his cock and belly was too much. He started to let go a little at a time, his hot white cum mixing in with the pee. As soon as Iris’s orgasm hit, he let his bladder go completely. She was cumming and so wasn’t he. His steady stream of urine mixing in with their juices.

They showered together. Iris washed him and he washed her. After the shower Barry determined he was feeling better. He wasn’t going into the CCPD though. If his uncontrollable erection came back, he would be horrified if he was there. He was heading to Star Labs. They knew this happened to him some days. They even joked about it sometimes. He had even jerked off with Cisco more than once. So Star Labs was a safe place for him to be today, and he could possibly accomplish something meaningful. 

Once they were dressed, and Barry had practically cleaned out the refrigerator, all that sex practically tripled his speedster appetite, they kissed and headed their separate ways. 

Iris knew he was still worked up, and that he would be all day, so she focused her mind on work while she was there. It wasn’t easy but she managed to make it to quitting time.

That night when she got home Barry was waiting for her up in their room. He laid on the bed completely nude, his cock fully erect, and his thick dildo and a tube of lube by his side. 

“What do we have here!”, Iris said as she examined his toy. He blushed, not sure what to say. 

“Barr, look at me baby.”

“This, she held the dildo in her hand, is hot.” 

He blushed even more, but this time he smiled wide. 

“Do I get to enter you with this?”

“I would love that Iris.”

“Good baby. Because I would love that too.”


	8. Quarantine West-Allen Style

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They’re in quarantine just like the rest of the world. That’s the premise anyway.   
> There’s not a whole lot of plot, it’s mostly porn. This will be a  
> Multi-Chapter story with lots of kinky activity. 
> 
> Hey what else are you gonna do when you can’t leave the house?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes lots of orgasms, masturbation, mutual masturbation, grinding, humping, vaginal sex, shower sex, Anal sex toy, Anal fingering, cumming untouched, and pee
> 
> *Chapter contains pee as a kink

Quarantine Day 6

Caitlin had told Barry that even though he was not likely to get infected by the new super virus, he could definitely carry it and pass it onto others. She had also said that it was more likely he would spread it much faster, and to many more people, than a regular person would. That information was all he needed in deciding to quarantine himself along with the rest of the world. 

It had been going really well for both him and Iris. They had set up space in separate rooms so they could work from home when needed. Barry was even able to work through some of his CCPD cases on his own personal computer. He was actually almost caught up for the first time in years. 

As the first week came to an end, the only thing bothering either of them was that, for whatever reason, their sex drives hadn’t been the same as they normally were. They still engaged in sexual activity before bed each night, but it was more out of necessity rather than need and want. It was a given that if Barry wasn’t sexually active everyday he would release in his sleep and neither of them wanted that. 

Earlier in the week Iris had decided that her libido needed a boost, so when she placed her grocery order for delivery, she had added some woman’s sexual enhancement vitamins along with some sexual sensitivity enhancing creams and lotions. 

She had started taking the vitamins Friday afternoon, and sure enough, by Saturday morning, not long after her second dose of the vitamins, her body started to respond. So much so that she had to get herself off in the shower. After she dressed all she could think about was having Barry inside her. So when she entered the living room to find Barry engaged in a baseball game on his PlayStation with Cisco she was extremely disappointed, but she also knew that Barry missed seeing his best friend everyday, so she was thankful they could keep in touch that way. So instead of jumping him, she went to the kitchen and made herself something to eat. 

When she sat down at the table with her bowl of cereal and banana the feel of wetness in her pussy became more and more evident. She knew her body needed to be touched. Just the thought of being touched made her squeeze her thighs together. She looked over at Barry as her orgasm approached fast. She hadn’t realized it, but the faster her thighs moved in and out, her moaning became more and more audible. So when her eyes met his, he was staring back at her, the look of need in his own eyes. 

Barry hadn’t told Iris, but his super charged libido had returned last night after dinner. Maybe because they had made it through the first week of quarantine. He wasn’t sure, but life was so stressful at the moment, he didn’t want to add the pressure of his need on top of everything else. So he took care of himself after dinner as discretely as possible. He had woken up both hard and horny this morning too, so he had been using a remote control anal massager on and off all morning. 

He paused the game and let Cisco know he would be busy for a while but would let him know when he was available again. Cisco wasn’t stupid, he knew Barry was horny, he had told him about the anal toy earlier. Hell, Cisco was going to jerk off just thinking about it. 

“Cool man. Talk to you later.”, and with that Barry shut his PlayStation off and looked over at Iris. He licked his lips, laid back on the couch and started the massager. His cock was doing everything in its power to break free of his boxer briefs, but he wouldn’t let it. He knew Iris had a thing for watching him ejaculate in his underwear, and right now, he wanted her to have exactly what she wanted. 

As Iris continued to watch Barry, she gripped the table tight. She didn’t even need to touch herself because her clit was so sensitive now. The lotion along with the vitamins had definitely given her libido the push it had been needing. 

Barry pulled his shirt off and started massaging his sensitive stomach and nipples. 

Iris moaned loudly as her orgasm suddenly raced through her. Every inch of her body felt like it was on fire as the spasms took hold. 

Barry’s nipples were so hard and sensitive. It felt so good to touch them. His belly started growling, he hadn’t eaten anything yet. Between waking up so extremely horny and his game with Cisco, he just hadn’t thought about it. 

Suddenly his cock released hard inside his briefs. The massager making his orgasm even stronger than it already would be normally. The spasms were so strong he had to grip himself over his underwear. His hips moved frantically, another orgasm approaching, only seconds away. 

Once Iris’s body relaxed she immediately discarded her clothes, except for her underwear, and headed over to Barry. Her hands now massaging his sensitive gurgling stomach. Her tongue running circles around his bellybutton. Her pussy soaked from her release, yet still aching for more. 

“Bend your knee Barr.”, she whined. He did right away and she immediately started to grind her wetness into it. 

“Oh God. You’re erect Iris!” Her clit was so swollen, she had never experienced this kind of erection before.  
She couldn’t even respond to him. Her whines and movements on his knee, along with her belly teasing, quickly caused Barry’s cock to unload again. His eyes closed at the intensity of it all. 

When his orgasm diminished, Barry grabbed his phone and paused the massager. He felt Iris’s wetness on his knee, and then he felt her pussy start to pulse on top of it. When her body relaxed he held out his arms to her, so she laid down on his side and let him gently caress her hair.

“Anything you want to tell me Iris.”

She was caressing his chest and teasing his nipples now.

“The quarantine was affecting me Barr. I wanted to be with you like this, but my body wouldn’t cooperate with me. So I ordered some supplements and oils, and they really work.”, she moaned wrapping her leg around his so she could rub her pussy on it again.

“So it wasn’t just me then?”, he asked. 

“No baby.”, she moaned. 

She reached over and gripped his erection over his underwear. “Seems like you solved your problem too.”

“Mmhmm. I woke up this morning like this, and of course the massager in my ass helps too.”

“Last nights dinner must have given my libido a jumpstart.” 

The food was especially delicious. They had oysters with lemon wedges, cocktail sauce, and a shallot mignonette. 

“Mmmmm”, she moaned as she pushed her wet pussy up and down on his knee again. All the while playing with his sensitive tip over his briefs. 

Barry reached up and pushed her underwear to the side. He gently took her erect clit between his fingers and rubbed softly. A second later she started to cum. Her pussy contractions were strong. So strong her juices poured down the side of her leg. He stuck two fingers inside her, feeling her pussy spasm around them. His cock followed suite, pulsing frantically in her hand. His cum soaked underwear now cum drenched, and way beyond saving. 

When her orgasm slowed, Iris squeezed her body in between Barry and the couch. She tucked herself into his body and rubbed his chest. 

“Now I know how you feel all the time.”, she said softly. 

“Touch me baby.”, she whined.

Right away he did as she asked. He rubbed her breasts and nipples while he listened to her soft heated moans. 

“How much of that stuff did you take?”, he asked smiling.

“Two every three hours until you reach the desire you want. I started taking them Yesterday afternoon and after the second dose this morning I started to feel like this. 

She was moaning again at his touch. 

“I need to get these off Iris, and I really need to use the bathroom.”

“Mmhmm.” She knew what that meant.

“I haven’t gone since I woke up and I had a lot of coffee before, well you know.”

Barry grabbed his cum soaked cock on top of his underwear. “Let’s shower.”, he whispered in her ear. 

Barry didn’t flash them upstairs, he could barely walk his underwear was so full of his sticky seed. So the walk upstairs took some time. 

Iris started to experiment with her erect clit on the way to the stairs and Barry couldn’t stop himself from watching her. 

They only made it to the bottom of the stairs when she sat down. Barry hadn’t complained though, his cock was still leaking too. Between the toy still tightly tucked up in his butt hole, the fact that he hadn’t been in the best headspace all week so his body hadn’t required its usual attention. So right now his need was at least triple what it usually was. 

He sat down next to her on the step, gently entering her with his fingers again while she pulled and tugged at her erect clit. 

“That’s so hot Iris!”

“It feels amazing!”, she moaned. Barry pushed his fingers up onto her Gspot. A quick rub and her orgasm ripped through her. Again her pulsing pussy clamped down on his fingers. This time Barry’s lips met hers. His heated breaths telling her he was about to release again too. She slipped her tongue inside his mouth, tasting every inch of him. His relieved moan told her his cock let go again. They sat there, tongues still tasting each other, on the bottom stair catching their breaths.

“Shit!”, Barry said gripping his lower stomach. 

“Oh baby, don’t have an accident in your undies.”

“Like it would matter.”, he laughed.

“Come on. Let’s go.” He stood up holding his hand out to Iris. 

As soon as they entered the bathroom Barry disposed of his underwear in the trash, and gently pulled the massager from his butt hole. 

Iris disposed of her underwear too, but into the laundry basket, not the trash. 

Before Barry stepped into the shower Iris called him to her. She rubbed her fingers over his hole and entered it with two fingers. 

“Later baby you can play with mine.”

“Aha.”  
They carefully stepped in the shower. Her fingers still inside him. Once they were in he leaned against the wall, his head on his arm. Barry loved when she did this for him, and right now he was so loose from having the massager in him all morning, the feelings were more intense than they had ever been. 

Iris added a third finger easily. “Ready baby?”

“Yes.”, he said sounding out of breath. 

She slowly started to move her fingers in and out. She watched as his cock started to leak. When she knew he was ready to pop she pushed up and rubbed. The cum started shooting out of his cock almost immediately. She watched him bring his hand to his belly and start rubbing slow circles over it until his orgasm faded. 

“How’s that baby?”, she asked removing her fingers. 

“Amazing! Thank you Iris.”

She smiled at him as she got out so she could wash her hands. 

When he was ready to move again he started the water in the shower on a light setting, just to keep them warm. He sat down against the shower wall gently rubbing his lower belly. When Iris stepped into the shower her legs were crossed, her bladder ready to bust. 

She was about to sit next to him so they could masturbate and release together, when Barry motioned her to get on top of him. This would be the first time they did this, and it made every inch of Iris’s body tingle with anticipation. She quickly lowered herself down on his erection. Her own erection still extremely visible, and Barry took notice, lightly rubbing the front of it when she started to move. 

“I can’t hold it much longer babe.”

“I don’t want you to Iris.”

She had needed him inside her for hours, so as ready as she was to both release and empty her bladder she moved on him slowly. She could feel his cock swelling inside of her. When she looked at his face she knew he was seconds away from his own release. 

“Let go with me Iris.” He held her clit in between two fingers and rolled it. She felt as Barry’s cock started erupting inside her, and then Barry felt her urine start to flow down surrounding his pulsing cock. Then seconds later he felt her reach orgasm. Her pussy clamping down on his fully erect cock. When it slowed, she started to finish emptying her bladder. This time, Barry looked up at her with questioning eyes. 

“Let go baby. It feels so good.”, she assured.

A few seconds later she felt his pee start to flow out inside of her. When his seed started to shoot inside her again, she slowly rolled her clit in her fingers the exact way he did. All she could think about now was Barry’s tongue taking over, and how it would feel with her clit erect and sensitive like it was right now. 

She bent down to him for a kiss, but his stomach growled loudly. He still hadn’t eaten she assumed. They both started to laugh, she was going to ask him why he hadn’t at least grabbed a power bar, but she knew the answer. Simply put, he had a belly fetish, and since becoming The Flash the only way he could obtain any amount of discomfort and sickly sounds in his stomach was by not eating, and when he was horny the way he was today, that’s what he did. 

“Tell you what Barr. It’s almost noon. Let’s shower and then you can feed me, I can rub your belly and you can rub mine. Then you can eat a power bar and then you can...., she whispered in his ear, eat me.”


	9. Quarantine West-Allen Style Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Picks up where the last chapter left off. 
> 
> No plot just porn

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took me so long to update this one!
> 
> In this chapter Iris and Barry have oral sex, Vaginal sex, and Anal sex. 
> 
> Barry is also quite the human vibrator.

“Tell you what Barr. It’s almost noon. Let’s shower and then you can feed me, I can rub your belly and you can rub mine. Then you can eat a power bar and then you can...., she whispered in his ear, eat me.”

They actually did shower, but neither of them really knew why. Honestly, it was just an excuse to touch each other. When they finished their private parts were even more swollen then they were before they had entered the bathroom. 

Barry left the bathroom first, and when Iris entered the bedroom he was desperately humping the bed in his underwear and moaning. She loved watching him come undone like this. It didn’t happen that often anymore, he was good at controlling his urges now, but when it did happen it set her body of fire. 

She wanted to join him, maybe grind on a pillow so they could come undone together, but she knew she had to get some food in him. The last thing either of them wanted was for him to pass out. So as his clean briefs became dirty, she took a deep breath and headed down to the kitchen. 

She quickly grabbed a pitcher full of ice water, one of his bars and a Luna Bar for herself. They could indulge in belly play later, but right now she really wanted something else, something she had wanted for a long time but had been afraid to try.

When she got back to the bedroom Barry was on his back, his vibrator back in his ass, and his cock leaking immense amounts of pre-cum. His stomach was making loud audible noises now and he was loving it. Iris laid her head next to his on his pillow. 

“My stomach feels amazing right now.”, he said smiling. 

She wanted to give him this. He had always been up for trying new things for her, but right now she knew she had to get him to eat. It was too dangerous for his health to let him continue. 

“Mmhmm. It does sound amazing baby, but you have to eat this.”, she said handing him the unwrapped bar.

“I’ll make you feel just as good as your belly is now, after you eat. I promise!”

She carefully removed his vibrator, and he let out a sad sounding moan

Iris cupped his balls giving them a gentle tug.

“Sit up and eat for me baby.”

He did as she asked. He knew he had to at least eat the bar. Iris moved to his side and kneeled next to him. As he started to eat she started to slowly finger him. A loud satisfied moan followed the insertion. As he ate his belly started to quiet down, but she made sure he didn’t notice. Her lips and tongue now moving up and down on his throbbing cock. 

He finished the bar quickly, his stomach now quiet. 

“Iris..”, he warned. She removed her mouth from his cock and started to stroke him, her other hand still working underneath. He came hard, really hard. There was cum shooting everywhere. 

“Be right back.”, Barry smiled, once his cock relaxed. 

“Is that all of the towels?”, Iris asked seriously, but quickly breaking down into laughter when he swooshed back into the bed with a pile of towels so high she couldn’t see his face. 

“Not all.”, he blushed. 

“Well ok then. How about we just put them on the chair for now.”

As soon as he did she laid down on her back, her feet toward the headboard. Barry’s cock got even harder then it already was at the sight. He knew what she had in mind. 

Barry straddled her legs, his ass close to her face. He leaned down over her soaking wet sex and started to soak up her juices with his tongue. A few seconds later he felt Iris’s tongue on his hole. It felt so incredible for both of them. They were licking, sucking and fingering each other.

Barry’s moans were followed by intense spasms on Iris’s tongue, and his leaking cock erupting like never before. The feeling of Barry’s tongue, the sight and sound of Barry coming undone, sent Iris’s body into strong orgasmic spasms along with him. 

As their orgasms slowed Barry moved to Iris’s side, his head on her shoulder, his soft quick breaths letting her know he still needed more. Her need had diminished some, it was still there though, and it was giving her the courage she had needed. 

“I want to know what it feels like.”, it sounded heated and he knew exactly what she was asking him to do. They’d talked about it, but Barry had been just as hesitant as she had been. 

But now he was just as ready to try it as she was, so he sat up and grabbed the lube from his drawer. 

“Up on your knees bad girl.”

Once she did as he asked he opened the lube. Every time he touched her hole she moaned with desire. Once her ass and his hand were fully lubed up he slowly started to enter her with one finger. She was really tight, so he hesitated. 

“I don’t know if this is a good idea Iris.”

“It certainly feels like a good idea to me.”, she moaned. 

It took a few minutes, but Barry’s finger was now easily moving in and out of her ass.

“More.”, she whined. 

He used more lube on both of them, and maybe fifteen minutes later Barry had three fingers inside her as he scissored her trying to stretch her as much as possible. 

Iris loved every single feeling he was providing her with. There was no pain now, just pure ecstasy. 

“I’m ready Barr. Please! I want you inside me.”

He entered her slowly, both of them experiencing intense euphoria like they never had before. Iris’s warmth squeezing him tight and Barry’s cock filling her up and sliding in and out of her ass over areas that were sending strong pings of arousal through every inch of her body. 

Barry wrapped his arms gently around her middle as he moved. The faster he moved the better it felt for both of them. 

“Oh God!”, Iris screamed. Suddenly clear  
Liquid started spraying out of her pussy while it spasmed harder then it ever had. As her orgasm tapered off Barry slowly removed himself from her ass, but quickly entered her pussy from behind. A soft moan was followed by vibrations, strong vibrations. 

Multiple orgasms swept through both of them. Barry only did this when he wasn’t finding relief, and even though Iris felt bad that he was in such and extreme state of arousal, she loved it just the same. Her hot, sexy, overly aroused husband was a human vibrator. How could she not enjoy it when it happened. 

When he stopped the vibrations and pulled out he laid down on his pillow. Iris knew right away that his glucose levels had to be extremely low and that he felt dizzy. She kissed his forehead and opened her Luna bar, which she hadn’t eaten. She helped him sit up and handed him the bar. 

“Now we stop for some real food baby?”, he shook his head yes as he quickly ate the protein bar. 

Iris was about to get up when she noticed the wet and sticky mess their bed had become. 

“I guess we did need all the towels.” 

“Told you.”, he blushed, looking a little better than he had a few minutes ago. 

“Go shower.”, she knew they had to shower separately, or he would never stop and really eat. So without using his speed he went to take a shower, and when he finished it was her turn. 

When Iris walked into the kitchen Barry was stuffing his face with the most delicious looking pancakes she had ever seen. 

“Yours are right there.”, he said with a half full mouth of food, pointing at her plate. 

She sat down and started to eat. They were both starving so they didn’t say much. They just concentrated on filling their bellies. 

That was until Iris grabbed her bottle of vitamins and swallowed down her next dose. 

After you finish babe, I want to fuck you until you cum, and then I want to do it again. 

Barry was practically chocking on his pancakes now.

“Well then.”, he said clearing his throat. “Maybe, later tonight we can eat dinner in bed. I can make waffles, and we can top them with whip cream and strawberries”., he smiled wickedly. “Oh, and not use plates.”


	10. Quarantine West-Allen Style Part 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continued from the previous chapter: Enhanced sexual arousal for both Barry and Iris. Seems like it’s going to be a full day for the two of them. I mean come on now, what else is there to do during Quarantine?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No plot just porn  
> Chapter includes:  
> Oral sex (Barry like the affect the vitamins have on Iris’s clit.)  
> Pegging (Barry like Anal play)  
> Multiple orgasms  
> Vaginal Sex  
> Vibrations

“Well then.”, he said clearing his throat. “Maybe, later tonight we can eat dinner in bed. I can make waffles, and we can top them with whip cream and strawberries”., he smiled wickedly. “Oh, and not use plates.” 

While Barry finished eating Iris went upstairs to get ready for him. She rubbed some of the clitoris enhancer on her already sensitive and aroused clit. It didn’t take long at all before she was fully erect again and, she had to admit, she loved it! 

Once she had the harness on and lubed up, she laid back on the bed, one of her hands jerking the realistic cock and other stroking her huge clit, both at the same time.

That’s how Barry found her, on the verge of release, and moaning desperately. He quickly joined her on the bed, his rock hard cock leading the way. 

Now that his body was fueled up, not only wasn’t he going to pass out anymore, but his need felt even stronger. He moved down below the harness and entered her with both hands. Three fingers in her front hole and one in her back.

He fingered her hard and she squirted hard again, but this time he didn’t let up. The more he fingered her, the more wetness sprayed from her, the more she moaned, and the more sexually stimulated he became. When he slowly removed his fingers she let out a deep satisfied breath. “Mmmm.”, she moaned, rubbing the top of her swollen clit. Barry wasn’t done though. 

“I love your clit like this Iris.”, he said moving her hand away and starting to stroke it. 

“I can tell.”, she said in a half breath. “Me too!”

He stroked her fast, only letting her go when her clit started moving back and forth in his fingers as the orgasmic contractions hit. Her juices, white this time, squeezing their way out of her pussy with each spasm. 

Iris’s hand had been playing with his hair, another slight kink of theirs. Iris’s delicate touch on his scalp always sent shivers down his spine. 

“Come ride me baby. It’s your turn now.”

Barry didn’t need anymore incentive, she could see that his body was visibly flushed with need. 

Iris reaches for the lube. She made sure the dildo and her hands were ready for him. 

Barry lowered himself slowly onto the thick dildo. Having a dildo inside him was one of his favorite things in the world, but he was always overly careful when he used one. 

Iris waited until he was comfortable and moving to touch him, but when she knew he was ready she got to work. With both hands, one after another, she rubbed from his balls, up his length, and over his tip. Barry’s face was beet red and his breathing was loud and fast. When she felt his cock start to spasm she placed her palm over his pulsing slit. The ropes of cum hitting her hand was a feeling she thoroughly enjoyed, and it was also a quick and efficient type of lubrication. The added pressure on the top of his cock was something Barry didn’t mind either. 

Iris quickly lubed his cock as he came down from his orgasmic high. She gestured him to move off of her and lay on his back. When he did, she positioned herself between his legs, giving his balls a soft tug and his hole a soft rub. “Mmmm, I want you to come undone for me Barry.”, her fingers probing his nice and relaxed hole. 

“I’m ready when you are.”, he said softly, as he rubbed over his stomach with anticipation. 

She entered him slowly, but it didn’t take long before she was moving at a good pace. When she gripped his cock and started to stroke him, he started to vibrate, but stopped himself quickly when he realized he was doing it.

Iris slowed her hips, gently rubbing his chest.

“You ok?”

“Yeah, just still really worked up I guess.”

“Looks like taking a week off from sex is not such a good thing for a speedster.”

“Guess not.”, he moaned. Iris felt the clear liquid run down the hand she still had on his cock. She had been slowly rubbing over his slit with her thumb, not even realizing it. She watched the look of relief on his face as an orgasm suddenly raced through him. 

She continued to slowly stroke him through the spasms. When he was ready she started to move her hips again, only this time much faster. She knew what he needed now, and it definitely wasn’t for her to go slow. The more she pounded him, the more her clit swelled with need. She couldn’t help but to reach down every once in a while to give it a slight tug. This new found pleasure she had discovered was something she never wanted to give up. 

“Are you stroking your clit Iris?”, he asked sounding heated and out of breath. 

“Mmhmm.”, she moaned. She wasn’t letting herself go now. The dildo was still inside him, but she had stopped moving her hips. The last dose of vitamins were taking hold now, and she had to give her body what it was begging for. 

“Come here.”, he said patting the bed next to him. She slowly pulled out of him, pulled the harness off and laid down next to him. Barry’s eyes went wide. Her clit was even bigger than it was earlier, and she was drenched. 

He grabbed his vibrating butt plug, carefully inserted it in his hole and turned it on low. It was exactly what he needed at the moment so that he could help her. He laid on his belly, his mouth hovering over her erection. Taking a page out of her playbook he started to lick around the tip of her clit and then he started to suck it. Iris’s breaths became fast, and her moans were both soft and desperate. She was playing with his hair again, and the more he licked and sucked her swollen clit, the stronger her grip grew. He gently inserted three fingers inside her dripping pussy, positioning each one just right. He reached for his phone, turning up the intensity of the vibrations in his ass, and then without warning started to slowly vibrate the fingers he had inside of Iris. 

Iris’s clit was pulsing on Barry’s tongue so hard it sent shivers down his spine. Her juices flowed and her pussy sprayed over and over again. Barry’s orgasms were hitting him only seconds apart. The sheets on the bed were unsalvageable, there was no question about it. He brought Iris’s clit to full erection three times. All three times ending in the same orgasmic pleasure for both of them, her squiring while her clit pulsed in his tongue. When he tried a fourth time, her clit didn’t swell as it had before, an indication that Iris’s body needed to recoup from the strong orgasms she had just experienced. So he moved to her side, turned his vibrator on high, laid his head on her belly, and continued to slowly pleasure her by rubbing softly all around her wetness.

As he laid there moaning into her belly, his releases kept building fast. Every time he reached orgasm Iris felt more and more of his seed on her legs. Her body was still a bit more needy than normal still, so the feeling of his cock shooting loads of cum into her every few minutes wasn’t a bad thing at all. Barry was finally letting his body have what it really needed now. He had wanted to make sure to give Iris what she needed before letting this happen to him, and he had, so now he was just enjoying the feel of her wet sex on his hand, her hot body underneath him, her hands playing with his hair, and most of all, the intense vibrations on his prostate. 

It was almost an hour later when Barry had finally found some real relief. He had removed the vibrator and was now on top of Iris moving his hips slowly, but with purpose, as it seemed this afternoon’s sexual activities were about to come to an end, and with huge synchronized orgasms. 

Both of them were breathing hard and holding on to each other tight. Barry steadied himself. Iris could feel his heart beating extra fast, as was her own. Barry moved his head up to hers, his lips quickly finding her lips. It was like an ignition, both of their orgasms raced through them at the same time. Neither of them needed any kind of incentive when they were connected in this way honestly. There were no vitamins involved, no use of powers, just pure genuine sexual arousal and release now. 

The world stood still as their bodies continued moving together as they both came down from their euphoria. When they disconnected their bodies they laid there, both feeling completely satisfied. They fell asleep in each other’s arms in the middle of the afternoon. 

Iris woke up after about and hour, and when she looked over at Barry he was still sleeping soundly. She knew that when he woke up he would be starving, she was already hungry from all of their bedroom activities. She wasn’t planning to take anymore of her vitamins today, but she really wanted to give both of them a night they would never forget. So once she cleaned herself up, she went to the kitchen to start preparing all of the fixings for their bedroom waffle fest tonight. Once that was done she would start preparing her body for what was about to come.


	11. Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s powers have increased due to the rebirth of the speed force, and now he’s waking up to the more than extreme arousal and need. Luckily for him Iris is there to take care of him

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is all porn, no real plot
> 
> Chapter includes:  
> Clothed Orgasms  
> Masturbation  
> Anal fingering  
> Anal toy play  
> Vaginal sex   
> Multiple orgasms  
> Barry/Flash vibrations  
> Tub/whirlpool sex  
> A little bit of pee in between

Barry woke up not feeling well and it wasn’t from a sickness.

“It hurts Iris.”, was all he kept sayin while she nuzzled his sweaty head into her lap. They were still in bed. They would be for a while. They always were when this happened to him. 

“I know Barry, just breath.”, she said stroking her hand through his hair. 

He was moaning desperately into her stomach, his own hand lightly on his stomach right above his hard swollen cock. 

He had just started waking up like this over the past couple of months. Caitlin said it had something to do with the speed force’s rebirth. His powers were much stronger now, and his body was still trying to compensate for the increase.

All of his powers were causing him issues lately. Just the other day he was running so fast he tore his calf muscle. Then there was the fazing incident last week when Instead of just entering a room, he wound up going right through the building, landing in a crowded swimming pool. That one was embarrassing to say the least, but dealing with the extra charge to his already supercharged libido had proved to be the most difficult adjustment of them all. 

At the moment his body felt hot, and he was so aroused that the slightest touch around his cock and balls caused a jolt of pain to rush through him. Even without touch they hurt. He felt so horny and helpless at the moment, so he laid there in her arms, moaning from the pain, while he constantly felt the urgency to release, and while his cock leaked like a faucet into his already cum soaked underwear. 

It wasn’t all pain though, the intense pain was followed by extreme relief once an orgasm took hold. Unfortunately though, the few seconds of euphoria were quickly followed by the fast build up of the pain in his gentiles again.

Iris could always tell when he was close to a release because his breathing became erratic and he gripped onto her shirt tight. 

He left his underwear on as long as possible because from beginning to end, the build to orgasm, from the pain to the constant release of pre-cum, and than the ejaculation, produced a copious amount of semen. So at least this way, most of his body, the sheets and Iris herself, stayed dry.

“Iris...”, he cried holding his belly. 

He was on the edge of release and she knew it. She kissed his forehead. 

“Breath baby and just let go, I’ve got you.”

This would be number six this morning. Last time this happened the sixth release had brought enough relief so that she could touch him, at lease temporarily. 

A deep guttural moan was followed by spasm after spasm of pure pleasure and explosive relief. 

Iris couldn’t help but smile when she saw his hand move inside his underwear, and when it started moving carefully on his erection. 

“You feel better?”, Iris asked massaging his chest. 

“Yes.”, he confirmed softly. 

Iris carefully separated herself from him. She wasn’t going far, he knew that. So while she was gone he removed his destroyed boxer briefs, lubed himself up with his seed and, as gently as possible, he started to touch himself again. Everything was still swollen and tender, but the only way to avoid more pain was to bring himself to orgasm before he got backed up again.

When Iris walked back into the room his belly was already filled with his white sticky. When Barry saw his naked wife lay down next to him he started to moan again, but it wasn’t from pain this time. It was from the cum suddenly erupting from his cock when another orgasm took hold.

“You ready for me baby?”, she asked softly tugging on his balls.

When he practically whined she knew he wasn’t.

“I’m sorry baby!”, she moved to his face rubbing softly over his cheek. 

“It’s ok.”, he smiled. “I’m not so sensitive in other places now.”, he smiled.

“Well then!” She slowly straddled his legs and lowered herself down on his swollen cock.

“Mmmm.”, he moaned, getting more of the relief he needed.

It felt so good for both of them when he got to this point on a day like this. He was so hard and swollen, and the cum erupted from his cock so fast, strong, and so often, the spasms caused her to reach orgasm instantaneously. 

She moved on him fast. 

Holding your overly aroused husband nuzzled up into your body while he moaned and reached orgasm over and over again for almost two hours made her so horny and wet she was about to pop. 

It didn’t take long for either of them to find the relief they needed. Barry’s orgasm set off a chain reaction like neither of them had ever experienced before. His entire body was vibrating underneath her, and at the same time his cock shot rope after rope of his thick seed deep inside her. 

Iris’s pussy went orgasmic, his thick cock was vibrating while it continued to shoot fast and hard. 

Normally she would have stayed on top of him once their orgasms slowed, but this time it would have been too much for her after the intensity of what she had just experienced. So she carefully removed herself from his cock. 

She watched him intently as he slowly started to rub and pull at his balls. 

“I’m ready now.”, he said in a half breath. 

Iris smiled. She reached over to her drawer pulling out a long realistic looking vibrating dildo. Before she lubed up the cock she teased him. She licked the head, lowering her mouth on the it. She watched his real cock react to the work she was doing on the dildo. Clear liquid flowed down all sides. 

As soon as she laid a finger on his hole he started to shoot again. He was breathing extremely fast this time as his orgasm dissipated. She watched his stomach clench and then she watched him move his hand to his belly. 

“You ok baby?”, she asked, still prodding his ass. 

“Yeah. I’m fine.”

She knew he had to pee, but she also knew he couldn’t get up right now in his condition, and that didn’t bother her one bit. It actually turned her on even more. Also, they both knew if he had an accident the bed would be fine. They kept a special waterproof mattress cover on the bed at all times due to his speed induced wet dreams. 

She was fingering him now, and his cock was moving on its own. He loved it when she massaged his prostate like this. The feeling of her hand squeezing his balls and her fingers rubbing inside his ass was one of his favorite sensations in the world. 

His moans were intoxicating. Her pussy was aching to have him back inside her, but she knew he needed a little bit more relief before they tried that again. 

He reached orgasm three times before he knew he couldn’t hold his bladder any longer. 

“Iris, I can’t hold it.”

She quickly grabbed the dildo. He was plenty loose and stretched now, and she knew he liked being filled when this happened to him. Once she had successfully pushed the dildo all the way in she turned it on trusting mode and crawled up at his side. 

She started to rub his cock and he started to moan again. 

“What do I get first baby?”

She didn’t have to wait long for her answer because he quickly filled her hand with his white hot sticky. 

She knew he didn’t want to let his bladder go in bed, so she was going to have to encourage it. She let go of his cock, moved further up beside him, her hot body next to his, leaned over and connected her lips to his. Between having her tongue in his mouth and the thrusting dildo in his ass he quickly lost control of his bladder. He moaned into her mouth as both urine and cum flowed freely from his hard cock.

“That feel good baby?”

“Mmhmm.”, he moved his tongue over hers.

“It feels really good!”

When his bladder was empty, he was a complete mess, but he also really did feel much better now. His cock had even started to relax. 

Iris headed to the bathroom to start the whirlpool while Barry used his speed to clean up the bedroom as fast as possible. When he entered the bathroom Iris was masturbating in the whirlpool. The lights were dimmed and the candles were lit all around her. He watched her face all scrunched up in pleasure as her hand worked diligently taking care of her need under the jets. 

He kneeled down next to the tub. “You’re so beautiful Iris.” 

She smiled, but her real attention was already taken at the moment.

“See what you do to me?!”, she moaned.

He moved one hand to her breast and the other to her cheek.

“You do the same to me you know.”

“I’M GONNA CUM!”, she yelled.

If he hadn’t released almost twenty times this morning, the look on her face as her orgasm took hold of her would have been enough to make him release again right there. 

Once Iris was breathing again, Barry stood up and joined her inside the tub. 

Iris sat on the seat inside the tub and Barry waisted no time entering her from underneath. The jets were hitting both of them perfectly.  
Not that they needed any extra help getting to where they were headed, but it felt really good none the less. 

Barry’s hips moved fast and Iris’s orgasm hit first, her pussy squeezing Barry’s cock tightly inside her. Once he was able to, he started to move again. He was working for this one. His breathing was erratic, his hips were moving really fast, and his sweaty hair was buried in Iris’s neck.

“Cum for me Barr!”, she ran her fingers through his hair. His deep hot breaths on her neck started to slow along with his hips. She felt his orgasm inside her. It was strong, but “normal” for him. She was both thankful and a little bit sad at the same time. She didn’t like seeing him in pain, but she didn’t mind seeing him so desperate and helpless because he was horny either.

They didn’t know how they did it, but they both managed to start and finish the workday. They were both still horny after the sex in the whirlpool, but they collected themselves enough to shower and get themselves together to start the day.

That night after dinner they picked up where they left off. Barry wasn’t as worked up as he was this morning, but sex with The Flash was never disappointing. 

They fell asleep in each other’s arms fully satisfied. Barry fell asleep first. Iris stared at her sleeping husband, and she couldn’t help but wonder how he would wake up tomorrow as she slowly closed her eyes and drifted off to sleep.


	12. The Wetter The Better

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s extra horny and Iris helps him out.  
> There’s no real plot here, just lots of porn.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pee is the prominent kink in this story. It is used for masturbation purposes and during sex

Barry woke up this morning feeling extremely aroused. It was normal for him to wake up hard, his need had been much higher since the lightning bolt, and even higher since Crisis. 

Most days he would take care of his morning wood and go about his day, but some days his need was stronger than others. He could handle it though, he always did, and today was one of those need more type of days.

He hadn’t told Iris, he didn’t have to, he never did.

There were certain telltales he had, easily recognizable, when he felt extra horny.

First, she always woke up with his body plastered against hers. His hard cock pressed into her side. It never took long to bring him to his first orgasm on these days. Sometimes she’d kiss him, let him grind into her until he released, other days she would use her mouth to get him there, and then sometimes, if she was feeling extra aroused herself, she would move over him and take him inside her. That’s exactly what had happened this morning. 

Second, his morning shower was longer than normal, and the sounds coming from him while he was in there, made it so she had to masturbate during the day. She was more than thankful to have her own private bathroom at the Citizen, although, she still had to pick and chose her times carefully. 

Third, and the biggest giveaway that his arousal hadn’t dissipated, he would start the day with three big cups of coffee before he even left the house.

Iris had just received a text from Barry

“Leaving work, not feeling my best today.”

She knew what that meant. He wasn’t sick, she knew that, but he did have a stomach ache, and he was going to need to be home in order to take care of it. 

It was 3pm, she couldn’t believe he had actually lasted that long. She could only imagine how desperate he must have been at the moment.

She locked her office and let her colleagues know Barry wasn’t feeling well, and that she wanted to be there for him in case he needed anything. No one thought anything of it. They’d want to be there for their significant other if they weren’t feeling well. 

When she arrived home Barry didn’t disappoint. He had covered the couch with towels. He was sitting up, fully dressed, desperately holding himself. When she sat next to him her body lit up with arousal. He was flushed, breathing hard, and he was rubbing his stomach with one hand and squeezing himself with the other. 

“Does someone have a bellyache?”, her lips connected to his.

“Mmhm.”, he moaned into her mouth. 

He was fully erect under his jeans. She could see where the head of his cock laid underneath, a medium size wet spot at the tip. Her hand wandered to his nipple, making him whine at the contact. 

“Are you close baby?”

“Mmmm.”, which must have meant yes, because another moan brought with it white thick sticky shooting from his spasming cock and pouring out of his jeans right where the wet spot had been. 

“That’s so hot!”, her hand still teasing his nipples. 

“Feels so good.”, his hand now on top of his cock, squeezing the head over his jeans. 

She looked down at the floor, he had towels there too. 

“Are you gonna finish for me?”

“Yes.”, he pulled her into him. He liked to be held when he let go like this. 

She held him tight, gently rubbing over his hair and face. She watched the flow start slowly, but increase quickly. The pee leaked out of his jeans and down his legs. She kept stroking his hair, while he let over five hours of holding himself leak out everywhere. 

When his stream finally stopped, he slowly separated from Iris so he could stand. He quickly pulled down his soaked jeans and briefs, and sat back down. 

“You gonna cum again for me baby?”

“Yes!” He gripped his thick cock and stroked himself fast.

Iris rubbed over his belly and nipples while he continued to stroke. His pre-cum dripping from his swollen tip. 

“Cum for baby.”, she gently cupped his balls in her hand. 

“Mmmmm”, he moaned 

He loved when she fondled his balls like this. 

“Cum baby!”, she continued to pull and squeeze. 

His cum erupted from his cock. Eight spirts of his sticky seed landing all over his shirt, neck, and chin. 

When he recovered he held Iris to him, trying to keep her away from the mess.

“Thank you!”, his lips connected to hers. 

She looked down, only Barry could have a session like he just had, a cum eruption like he did, and still be fully erect. 

“What do you say we clean this up and have some fun with this tonight?”, she gripped his erection, eliciting a moan. 

“Mmhmm.”, before she knew it, the mess was clean and they were upstairs in the bedroom. When she stripped her clothes, her underwear was drenched. She had been so horny all day. So while Barry wiped himself down in the bathroom, she slowly started to masturbate. Her clit was so swollen and sensitive, she moaned at the touch. 

She rubbed herself fast, she needed this so bad. Her orgasm built quickly, her sex spasmed fast and hard. She held herself tight, enjoying every second of the intensity. 

When she opened her eyes Barry was standing next to her completely naked, his cock standing straight out at her, and he had a pile of clean towels in his hands. 

“How much did you drink?”, she laughed.

“A lot. I have to go again, and pretty bad.”

She got off the bed so he could put the towels down. While he did Iris moved her hand to his crack, slowly caressing him over his tight hole. She watched pre-cum fall from his tip to the towel. She was going to need lube before she could go any further with this, so she removed her hand for the time being, with a soft slap on his butt cheek. 

They were going to have plenty of time tonight, and they were going to have sex many times, and many ways. Her body ached for his and his did for hers. 

They laid on the bed, Iris tucked herself up close to him.

“What first?”, she asked

“Whatever you heart desires.”, he smiled. 

She laid on her back, bunched up a nearby towel under her butt, bent her legs up, and motioned him to her.

“I want you to fill me up.”

He got up on his knees, he was still really flushed, which translated into still extremely aroused. 

She positioned her pussy so it was facing up. Barry carefully inserted the top of his hard cock inside her.

“Owwwww”. He moaned, his hand at the base of his cock. He had to go really bad again. 

Iris moaned. Just feeling the thickness of the top of his cock inside her was about to make her sex pulse, and he knew it. So he held himself, slowly teasing her with the head of his cock until her orgasm rushed through her. As soon as he felt her spasms stop, he positioned his cock inside her and started to pee, filling her up just like she wanted. She loved the pressure, and he just loved it. 

It didn’t take long at all for another orgasm to take hold of her. This time the contractions causing Barry’s cock to let go too. 

His hot cum shot up inside her while his warm urine leaked back out on him. Both of their bodies orgasmic at the same time.

When their orgasms slowed Barry carefully pulled out, moving up beside her, his head sideways on her chest. 

“Sorry!”

“Sorry for what? That was incredible.”

“I didn’t last long enough. It’s bad today.”, like she hadn’t figured that out yet.

“No regrets Barr.”, she moved her hand through his sweaty hair. She felt his hard cock on the side of her stomach, so she reached down to his tip, softly rubbing her finger over the slit.

“You still have more?” 

“Yes.”, it sounded desperate, she liked that.

They were going to need showers after this anyway, and they would have to cleanup the bed before they could continue.

“Finish baby.”, her finger still on his slit. 

She felt his hot breath on her chest, and then she felt his warm urine on her hand and stomach. 

“I had way too much coffee today.”, he moaned, his bladder still emptying. 

“No you didn’t.”, her hand still on his tip. “The wetter the better!”, she reached over placing a kiss on the back of his head, his steady warm stream finally starting to slow on her hand. 

“Did I successfully help you feel better?”

“You certainly did.”, he answered, his fingers now inside her. 

She groaned. “Not that I want you to stop, but we need to clean this up.”

He knew she was right, so they both composed themselves. Barry used his speed to clean the bed, and start a load of towels in the washer machine. When he finished they hit the shower together. There would be no speed involved here. Just soap, sponges, and gentle caressing. 

He was still hard and she was still wet. His face was still flushed and her pussy still ached. This was going to be a long night, and in a really good way!


	13. Stress Relief

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Barry’s had a kink since he was a teenager. He likes to stuff himself sick and masturbate. He hasn’t been able to indulge in his kink in quite a while, but with Iris away for the night, he finally gets his chance. When Iris comes home early, her unexpected response makes his indulgence even better

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly porn. Not much plot at all.
> 
> I’ve been trying to write some kinks since it is October.  
> This chapter is based on stuffing, and it does include a quick pee scene towards the end. 
> 
> *Barry vomits twice. One time it’s intentional and the next time it’s not.  
> **there is NO vomiting on each other and NO vomit play!  
> But still, please read understanding he feels the way he does intentionally.

Barry laid in bed, his hand gently rubbing over his upset and noisy stomach. He hadn’t eaten something that disagreed with him, he didn’t have a virus or a bug. He actually wasn’t sick at all, in the normal sense of the word. Nope, he actually liked feeling like this, as a matter of fact, he had stuffed himself sick on purpose. 

For Barry Allen a/k/a The Flash, life could be stressful, and everyone dealt with their emotions differently, some people smoke Cigarettes, others drink, and some of the more troubled take to drugs for stress relief, but Barry, he took to belly stuffing and masturbation. When he was younger, whenever he felt like life was spiraling out of control, he made a quick trip to the corner store on his way home from school, but now that he was not only a married man, but also a superhero, it wasn’t quite that easy. It was the rare occasion he had the chance to indulge in his kink, but tonight, with Iris away on business for the night, he had that chance. 

He was truly thankful to have that chance tonight, because the day had been extra stressful. Not only that, but not having Iris home the past couple of days hadn’t done any good to his supercharged libido. 

When he left Star Labs tonight he told the team he was going to need some alone time tonight. There was no need to explain what that meant, they already knew. So tonight any meta activity would be handled by Frost and Elongated Man, which left Barry to do what he needed to do.

He quickly rekindled his youth when he checked out at the grocery store with a cart full of junk food. “Party.”, he smiled at the cashier as she checked him out. 

As soon as he walked into the loft he grabbed the meta dampener bracelet from the safe and slapped it on. Once he was ready, he got to work on creating a feeling he hadn’t been able to experience in years. He grabbed a grocery bag filled to the top with junk food and headed up to the bedroom. He quickly stripped his clothes, except the bracket of course, and started to eat. 

So now here he was, four king size snickers bars, six twinkies, four hostess pies, one box of Oreos, two bags of potato chips, and a half gallon of chocolate milk later. His stomach was swollen and his cock was hard. He turned on his stomach, his hard cock pressed against the bed and started to hump. His hips moved faster, his breathing became erratic, and all the while his bloated stomach gurgled and sloshed underneath. 

He was so horny, he wasn’t going to last long, which was probably a good thing because his stomach wasn’t going to hold all that junk food he had eaten down much longer. 

He was moaning desperately when Iris walked up the stairs. She had wanted to surprise him, so when she found out her meeting had been canceled for the morning, she took the next flight out. 

She peaked in the room, the sight of him lit her own body on fire. Her naked husband was urgently humping their bed and his moans were intoxicating. It wasn’t really out of the ordinary to find Barry in a compromising position like this, especially when he hadn’t had sex in two days, but something about this seemed different. She watched him grip onto the sheets and his hips slow. The moan of relief he let out and the view of his tight ass moving slowly on the sheets as his orgasm swept through him made her body heat up like never before. 

When he started to move onto his knees she composed herself and quickly headed downstairs. She didn’t even know why she had run away. She should have just joined him, she wanted to join him, but now it was too late. 

She took a seat on the couch, all she could think about was Barry’s naked body and what she had just seen of his masturbation session. She touched herself over her jeans, a sudden tingle shooting through her sensitive parts. She needed to touch herself. With any luck Barry would catch her in the act. She was about to pull her jeans off when she heard Barry gag.

Iris moved quickly, heading back up the stairs. When she looked at the bathroom door it was open and there was no sign of Barry. At first she thought she had heard wrong, but as she turned back to the stairs she heard it again. It was coming from the bedroom. 

The door was still cracked, he obviously had no idea she was home. What she saw when she looked inside made her freeze. Barry was still naked, but he was sitting up against the head board, a large bowl in between his legs, and his hand in his mouth. He looked to be trying to make himself throw up. She wasn’t sure what she should do. She wasn’t even sure what was going on. That’s when she noticed the dresser was littered with empty junk food packages. He was binging? She couldn’t believe it. How did he even stuff himself, his metabolism wouldn’t allow that to happen, and why would he do that and then masturbate? Nothing made sense to her. 

There was only one way to find out what was going on and that was to go in. When Barry saw her walk in he immediately pulled his hand from his mouth and just stared at her. She got up on his bed and kneeled next to him. 

“You binge eat Barr?” She was going to ask how, but she saw the bracelet on his wrist.

She was concerned, he knew that.

“Yes and no. I mean I do, but not because of my weight obviously.”

That confused her even more. 

“It has something to do with sex?”, she asked

“Yes, it turns me on to be stuffed.”

“Iris!”, he said urgently. “My stomach really hurts, I need to get up what I ate now.”, she heard his stomach gurgle loudly. She wondered why he just didn’t take the bracelet off. 

She started to rub his back. 

“Ok, so get it up.”

Barry looked at her not knowing what to do. Although, his stomach was going to make that decision much less difficult for him. 

“I can take the dampener off if you want me too.”

“I want you to do what you want to do.”

“You sure?”

“Yes.”, she wasn’t sure why, but she wanted to be there for him, to comfort him in whatever way she could. 

She rubbed his back as he brought his hand back to his mouth. As soon as he rubbed his tongue he started to retch, clear liquid dangled from his hand. The second retch started to bring up the undigested junk food. It was gross, large chunks of vomit forced their way up from his stomach, no fingers needed once it started. 

“Are you ok?”, she asked when it slowed. 

“Yes. It feels good to get it up.”, she assumed he meant because his stomach had been so overfull, which was part of it, but there was more to it than that. 

He was still completely naked, so when he moved one of his hands down below his stomach, Iris’s eyes followed. He was rock hard and leaking. She continued staring as he started to jerk himself off. 

“Does this bother you?”, he asked.

“No.”, she said quietly.

He moved the bowl a safe distance away.

“Your stomach feels better?”, Iris asked. 

“Somewhat.”, he said in a quick breath.

“Lay back.”, she instructed. 

Once he did she gently pushed his hand out of the way, taking over, moving her hand up and down his cock.

“Does this bother you?”, she asked with a heated smile.

“No.”, he said, smiling back. He could hardly breath he was so worked up. 

He moved his hand to his stomach, rubbing all over. 

“Your stomach ok?”

“Mmm, I just like to rub my stomach when I masturbate”

“How did I not know any of this?”, Iris asked sounding confused. 

I’m learning so much about you tonight Barry Allen.”

He couldn’t respond, he was on the cusp of orgasm.

“Mmm, you gonna cum?”, she squeezed the tip of his cock. She knew he was. He had erupted in her hand many times over the years. 

“Ahah.”

He moaned loudly. “Iris..”, she watched his thick white cum erupt from his tip covering her hand and his, and then rolling off onto his stomach.

Once his orgasm finished she moved up next to him. 

“Clean your bowl and brush your teeth.”

Barry didn’t question her, he wanted this more than he could communicate. He hadn’t even wondered why she was home early. She was and that was all that mattered, and even better, she didn’t seem all that freaked out about his kinda gross fetish. So he cleaned off with a tissue, grabbed the bowl and headed to the bathroom. 

While Barry was gone Iris discarded her clothes, laid on the bed, and slowly started to bring herself to orgasm. 

When Barry got back to the room he froze. The woman he loved more than anything in the world was completely naked and masturbating while she waited for him. He dropped the towel he had worn downstairs from his waist to the floor and headed to the bed. His thick erection leading the way. 

He laid down on his side and moved as close to Iris as possible. He guided his erection so it laid on her hip, right below her stomach. And then he laid his hand on her stomach his breath hitched and his cock twitched.

“Your so beautiful.”

“Mmmm gonna cum!”, she moaned as her orgasm washed through her body. Her sex spasmed harder than it ever had, spasm after spasm of pure euphoria. 

Barry moaned himself, his hand still exploring Iris’s stomach, his hot quick breaths in her ear, and his hard leaking cock moving slowly above her sex. 

“You’re beautiful too.”, she turned her face to look at him. 

“I wish you had told my about your kink Barr.”

“I should have.”, he moaned. 

She wanted to give him what he wanted, his touch and his hardness felt so good, but she also needed more. 

“I’m going to turn, is that ok?”, she stroked through his hair. 

“Yes.”, he breathed out, his hand moved to his stomach when she started to move. 

Once they were face to face she reached down in between them positioning his hard cock between her folds. He moved his hips back and forth hitting her just right. 

“Lay on your back Barr?”, she whispered. 

He looked into her eyes, pretty sure he knew what she wanted, but unsure if they really should have sex right now, but he did as she asked and she carefully climbed on top of him. 

“Are you sure Iris? My stomach is still pretty full.”

She slowly lowered herself on his erection, taking him all the way in. 

“I’ve never been more sure about anything in my life.”, she moaned. 

She started moving on him, his eyes never leaving hers. 

“I love you so much.”, he moved his hand to her cheek rubbing softly. 

She moved her hands to his stomach, moving even faster now. Barry’s breath hitched again.

“You have a real thing for stomachs.”, she said as a matter of factly. 

“Yes.”, he said in a quick breath.

“Your bloated and your stomach’s gurgling.”, she said as she massaged. 

“You must have really over done it earlier.”

“Mmhmm.”, was all he could articulate. He had more to tell her, like he felt really nauseous, and that he had another half gallon of milk after he cleaned himself up earlier, but being inside her was all that he could concentrate on at the moment. So he didn’t say anything else. 

“Oh Barry!”, she gripped his stomach grinding down on his cock, and he loved it, all of it. 

“Oh God Iris!”, she came hard, her sex pulsed fast, squeezing his cock inside of her. 

“I’m gonna cum.”, he said urgently. 

“Cum baby!”, she looked into his eyes. 

He did. His orgasm took hold, his cock spasmed hard, shooting rope after rope of his hot seed inside her. Unfortunately, as his orgasm took hold, he lost control of his stomach. A soft belch brought up a mouth full of milk that he couldn’t hold back. He moved his head quickly to the side, making sure not to get any on Iris. 

Iris wasn’t disgusted, she was concerned. When his orgasm slowed she carefully moved off of him. He leaned over the bed and threw up on the floor. Iris moved from the bed and grabbed the bowl he had conveniently brought back into the room with him. She handed it to him when he sat up. He held it tight while his stomach forcefully emptied again. 

“I’m sorry Iris. I thought I could hold it back. It must have been too much because of what I did earlier.”

“It’s ok.”, she said gently rubbing his stomach.

“Clean this up and meet me in the shower. Then I’ll show you my kink.” 

The floor and the sheets were a mess, his stomach was still bloated and sick, but he couldn’t help but smile as Iris got off the bed. 

“See you soon.”, she said seductively.

“See you soon.”

He cleaned the floor and changed the sheets, tossing the soiled sheets in the dryer, and headed to the bathroom. Iris was already in the shower and he really wanted to join her, but first. 

His stomach felt so bloated and sick. He thought about just removing the bracelet, but he’d come this far and he wanted to finish. So he kneeled in front of the toilet, pulled the seat up, gripped his erection with one hand, stuck his fingers down his throat and let his stomach do what it wanted to do. 

Iris turned the shower off when she heard him vomiting. She grabbed a towel, dried off just enough so she wasn’t dripping everywhere, and kneeled down beside him. He was throwing up a lot. The rest of the junk food and the milk were coming up fast, and yet his hand was still moving slowly on his erection.

“Are you ok?”, she moved his bangs away from his eyes. He was actually really warm.

“I’m ok. I guess I should take this off.”, he looked at the bracelet. 

“Maybe.”, she looked at him sadly as he stood to flush. 

He took the bracelet off, placing it down near the towels. 

“I’ll be in in a second.”, he said moving to the sink. 

“We don’t have to.”, Iris started.

“I know, but I want to, and I have to shower anyway.”, he smiled. 

She returned to the shower and he joined her a few minutes later. 

“You still feel sick?”, she asked concerned.

“Kinda.”, he admitted. He did. It felt strange, but he knew his body would recover fast now, so he enjoyed Iris’s caregiving while he could. 

“Iris, he reached out to gently touch her breasts. “Show me.”

She moved close to him, carefully moving his erection to her folds again. “Hold me Barr.”, which he did right away. 

Her urine quickly started to flow over his cock. 

“Mmm.”, he moaned into her ear. “I like this one too.”

“Good to know.”, she said sounding out of breath. 

Iris felt his sick stomach gurgle on hers. “You ok?”

“Yeah. I’ll recover fast now, but I do have to go too.”, her steady stream still flowing over him. 

“Mmhmm.”, she moved her hand between them, gently moving his cock inside her. “Then you should go too.”

It felt so good. His thick cock filling her with more and more of his urine as he moaned. Her own bladder empty now. When his bladder finally emptied Barry moved her against the shower wall, his cock still deep inside her. He moved his hips fast, he was really close, and so was she. Their orgasms hit only seconds apart. Both of them breathing hard. 

Once their orgasms diminished, they relaxed their bodies and actually showered. They were both sexually satisfied like never before. 

They laid, cuddled together, in bed. Barry’s stomach had fully recovered now so he was starving of course. He flashed to the kitchen, and seconds later he returned completely full. 

Iris couldn’t help herself. She moved on her side, gently pushing him on his back, she started rubbing slow circles on his stomach.

“How long have you binged like that.”, he was already fully erect again from her hand on his stomach. 

“High school.”

“When did you get a chance?”

“Once a month, mostly senior year, when you had the newspaper after school.”

“It’s gross. I know.”, he started.

Iris pulled her nightshirt up and wrapped her legs around his leg, her hand still gently massaging his defined stomach. 

“Watching you throw up, a little bit gross, but something about all of it really turns me on.”, she was grinding into him now. “I mean really turns me on.”, He knew she was telling the truth. He could feel her wetness on his leg.

“I’m glad you enjoyed it as much as I did.”

“Let me take care of your needs now.”, he carefully moved her to her back, laid in between her legs, and vibrates his tongue on and inside her leaking pussy. 

They lost track of how many orgasms they had that night, but the next time they indulged in their kinks the way they did today they would be sure to keep track of every single one.


	14. Letting Loose

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Citizen’s Christmas Party was a success. Everyone had a great time, especially Barry and Iris. Barry decided to use his special alcohol during the night, and by party’s end both he and Iris had a bit too much to drink. 
> 
> When they get home they have some fun

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter includes 
> 
> Masturbation, clothed orgasm, and vaginal sex
> 
> **Pee desperation, wetting, and peeing during sex

Luckily Iris had decided to have the paper’s Holiday Party three blocks away from their house, because as it was now, both Barry and Iris could barely walk they were so drunk, never mind drive.

Barry had taken to using his special alcohol that Cisco and Caitlin had developed for him for occasions such as this. Normally the perfect buzz he got from using it was enough to satisfy him, but tonight the more he watched Iris drink and enjoy herself, the more he wanted to be a part of it. 

So here they were, standing outside of their building while Barry leaned over a trash barrel as his stomach started to rebel against the three tubes of the liquid he had consumed. 

“Oh baby, I think you drank to much.”, she hiccuped, watching as another burst of the blue liquid expelled from his mouth. 

“I think you’re right.”, he said wiping his mouth and catching his breath.

“I think I’m ok now.”, he placed his hand on his stomach. “Let’s go.”

As Barry started to walk away from the barrel, Iris leaned over it taking his place. A deep wet burp brought with it a large burst of the excess alcohol in her stomach. Barry rubbed her back while she vomited. He was still trashed himself, but his stomach felt much better now. He hoped Iris would have the same result when she finished. Thankfully she did.

Once they were both ready they headed into the building. They opened the door and staggered into the loft. 

“Need bathroom.”, Iris said holding herself with her hand. It was obvious that she had to pee bad. 

“Me too.”, Barry said stumbling behind her.

Barry squeezed his cock. He had to go really bad too. 

Iris practically fell over as she removed her skirt and underwear, but Barry braced her just in time. Once she sat down on the toilet, Barry moved over to the wall opposite the toilet and let himself fall down to the floor, landing on his butt. 

He watched intently as Iris started to rub her clit. He knew she would. She always liked to masturbate when she had a full bladder, but at the moment, he almost hoped she would just pee because he couldn’t hold his own bladder much longer. 

Iris reached orgasm seconds later. Her sex pulsed under her hand right before she let her fast steady stream of pee flow into the toilet. 

When she looked over at Barry she noticed that he had passed out. She also noticed he had a very large erection under his jeans. Once her bladder had finished emptying she washed her hands and then plopped herself down next to Barry on the floor. He was out cold. 

She was still horny and drunk so she couldn’t help herself. She unbuttoned his shirt and then she rubbed over his chest and belly. He always loved belly rubs. She watched his cock as she rubbed gentle circles on his belly, it was starting to move on its own. 

When she laid her hand gently over his bulge he started to moan. His soft moans and his slow hot breaths told her he was about to pop. Barry, since the lightning bolt, had wet dreams from time to time, so this wouldn’t be the first time Iris had witnessed one. She leaned her head on his shoulder and kept her hand on his bulge, but continued to let his cock do the work. Her other hand got busy back inside her vagina. 

She felt Barry’s body stiffen and then she felt his cock start to pulse. She moved her hand so she could watch. His thick seed leaking right through his jeans. 

She got up on her knees and kissed him on the lips. He opened his eyes and smiled at her. 

“You know you just...”, she started to tell him he had just ejaculated.

“I know. I can feel it.”, he said pulling her lips back to his. 

Iris started rubbing herself faster. Her orgasm seconds away. Barry moaned into her mouth.

“Sorry.”, he said in a heated breath. 

Iris reached orgasm. Her mind oblivious to anything else besides the intense pleasure shooting through her. When the spasms slowed she looked down and what she saw she couldn’t believe. Barry had started to pee, right there, fully clothed, on the bathroom floor. She watched as his dark blue jeans became darker, and as the floor around them turned into a puddle. She wasn’t disgusted or upset though. She was even more horny now then she had been all night. 

She’d actually dreamt of this, but would have never had the nerve to bring such a thing up to Barry. She wondered if she was dreaming now.   
Until she watched Barry open his eyes, grip his belly and start to moan urgently.

“Are you sick?”, Iris asked concerned. 

“No. About to.., (he let out a breath), cum.”

She watched the wetness at the tip of his cock turn to more of his white thick seed.

She looked into his eyes. She had never seen him so drunk before. He must have had way too much of that stuff. She reached over and undid his zipper, pulling his sticky wet erection from inside. Now was her chance.

“Hold your pee for me. Can you do that baby?” She knew he had stopped his flow to cum. 

He looked at her with glossy eyes and shook his head yes. So she lowered herself down on his cock.

“I have to go bad again too. Is it ok if I go now.”, she asked.

“Yes.”, he said in a low heated voice. She wondered if he liked this.

Iris’s bladder was full and about to burst again, so she let it. Her flow strong and fast, flowing over his thick hard cock. 

“You don’t have to hold it anymore Barr. If you don’t want to.”

He let out a sigh of relief as he let go of the rest of the discomfort in his stomach. 

It was everything Iris had dreamed it would be. His warm urine flowing up inside her, his hot quick breaths, his soft moans. Another orgasm washed through her as did another through him. His cock shot even harder this time. He cradled his head into her chest and closed his eyes as he rode out the waves of his orgasm. 

“You really overdid it tonight, didn’t you?”, she asked moving her hand through his soaked hair. 

“Guess so.”, he said against her chest.

“You deserve it.”, she kissed his head.

“Even The Flash deserves a chance to let loose sometimes.”

She had been pretty drunk too, but her head had cleared significantly over the past hour. Which turned out to be a good thing, because the mess they just made couldn’t wait to be cleaned up until tomorrow.

She was about to separate from him when he started to moan again. She still felt his hardness inside her, but he hadn’t been moving at all. She was pretty sure he wasn’t about to have another orgasm. 

“Are you ok?”

“Mmmm”, he mumbled into her chest. Again she started to move, but stoped when she felt it. He was going again. His stream was strong again and this time it wasn’t stopping. She wondered if this was a direct result of the concoction he had swallowed multiple times tonight. Suddenly his flow stopped. He looked up at Iris with wide eyes and gripped his lower belly.

“Oh God!”, the intensity of the orgasm had both of them holding onto each other for dear life. They didn’t think it would ever end. His cock must have shot ten ropes of his seed up into Iris’s drenched sex. 

“That was awesome!”, he said trying to catch his breath. She noticed he sounded normal now. 

“It was!”, she breathed out. 

“Iris.”, he gently rubbed her cheek.

She was still feeling the effects from her drinks, but she was coherent. More so than he had been a few minutes ago.

“I feel much clearer now.” 

“That’s good baby because we have to clean this mess.”

“Ahah.”, he smiled. 

Using his speed, he stripped them both, placed Iris in the tub, filled it and started the jets. Then he cleaned the bathroom spotless in seconds. You would have never known what they had done minutes ago. 

They sat there in the tub holding onto each other. 

“How do you feel?”, they both asked at the same time.

“Drunk, tired and horny.”, Iris confessed.

“I feel normal now.”, he said. She could tell he seemed a bit disappointed.

“Iris..., about what happened. Me wetting myself the way I did. It did happen because I was drunk, but I liked it.”

Iris smiled. “I liked it too Barr. All of it. And if I’m being honest with you, I’ve dreamt about doing this with you for a very long time.”

“I can’t wait for next time then!”, he smiled wide.

“Me neither.”, she said as she moved to his lap.

“Next time though, let’s start in the tub rather than the floor.”, she said as she lowered herself down on him.

“Works for me.”, he said with a hot breath into her ear. 

“I love you!”, he whispered 

“I love you too!”


End file.
